A Journey of two Brothers
by CeasarTwain31
Summary: When their father dies, brothers Liam and Arron decide to run from their problems. But upon leaving, they find a mysterious circle of light, and upon entering they find themselves in a new land, full of color, magic, and ponies. Will they find a way back to their world? Or will they find something about this world to stay for? Takes place after the start of season 6.
1. Dawn of a New Day

Liam laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, they curtains blocking out most of the light from entering the room. His eyes were welling up with tears and so many thoughts and emotions coursed through his head.

Just 30 minutes earlier, he was told that his father was killed in an accident involving a drunk driver. The news shattered his world and left him stunned and upset at the world. He kept trying to think of what he could have done to have prevented the death, but nothing came to mind, there was nothing he could have done.

Liam was a typical Junior in college. He was 21, with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and was handsome enough to have had several girlfriends, all of whom Liam broke up with due to arguments. He was majoring in Business, he got good grades, and he had a lot of talent. He was a terrific musician. He could play the guitar, drums, bass, clarinet, and flute. Him and a few of his friends were even considering forming a band after graduation. But after the news Liam had heard today, he was too depressed to think of anything else.

After hearing the news, he packed his things and went straight home to his family home in the suburbs. When he got there he was greeted by his Aunt Dorothy, his dad's little sister, who was also devastated by the news.

However, if there was one person who's sadness over the loss of their dad was greater than Liam's, it was Liam's little brother Arron. Arron was 18, he had spiky, jet black hair and Brown eyes. He was only half a year from graduating from high school, and he already got plenty of sports scholarships. Arron was an athlete, and he was proud of it. Even though his grades suffered for it though.

The news of his dad's death made him feel even more guilt. Shortly after he was born, his mother passed away, and Arron always thought that it was his fault, even though his dad and brother tried to convince him otherwise. Arron was now having to deal with the fact that his dad wouldn't be around for his graduation, or when he became a sports celebrity, and it made Arron even more depressed as he thought of the rest of his life without his dad.

Liam was pulled out of his trance by the sound of footsteps outside in the hall, followed by a knock on his door. "Liam..? Can I come in?" Liam recognized the somber tone of his brother's voice, "come in." Liam spoke loud enough for Arron to hear, and so the door opened and Arron slowly entered, closing the door behind him.

Arron moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Liam sat up and put his arm around his little brother's shoulder. Most siblings weren't usually as close as Liam and Arron were, but they were like best friends.

Liam looked over at his brother's face, it was stained with tears. "It's going to be okay Arron, we'll get through this." Liam said, trying to cheer him up.

Arron looked back at his brother, and hugged him, then he pulled back and let out what he wanted to do. "I can't handle this Liam! I need to get out of here!" Arron said in a quiet but frantic voice. Liam looked back at him puzzled, "What do you mean?: he asked.

"I want you to come with me, I just packed my bag and gathered my savings together, I'm gonna get on a bus to New York." Arron explained quietly, hoping that their aunt was still asleep, just then, Liam finally realized that it was already night. "I...uh...what?" Liam stammered confused.

"I need to get out of here, but not forever, I was only thinking a month or so, I just can't be here, thinking of him." Arron explained as more tears flowed out of his eyes. Liam took a minute to think it over, in a way, he also wanted to leave, he wanted to travel, he always wanted to see New York, just like his dad. Liam simply nodded to his brother, "I'll start packing, and I'll grab any extra cash I have, but only a month! I don't want to risk getting a super low attendance." Liam explained as he got up and grabbed his backpack from under the bed. Arron stood up and smiled, "Thanks bro." he said before walking back to his room.

At 10:30 pm the boys met on the back porch of the house after silently exiting the sliding glass door. The two decided to take a shortcut that Liam knew would lead them to a major road, from there they would walk to the bus station, since neither of them had a car. Liam packed his pack full of clothes, deodorant, his cell phone, and finally his acoustic guitar, in case they needed to make some extra money. Arron packed similarly to Liam, but also packed an (American) football and a map of New York state. The two finally started off on the path through the woods.

"When we get to New York, where are we gonna stay?" Liam asked as they walked. "Probably just in some shady hotel or motel." Arron responded. Liam was unsure about this, since Arron was only 18, and wouldn't be able to do some of the stuff he wanted to do. Arron spoke up again, "Also, could you get me beer if I paid you?" Arron asked in a bit of a pleading voice.

Liam rolled his eyes, "Uh, no, I'm definitely not getting arrested while I'm on the run with you." Liam said in a slighlty angry. Arron was amused by Liam's response, the first time feeling a little happy since he heard the news.

The two continued forward, but something caught Arron's eye, making him wander off the path. Liam saw this and followed him, towards a small clearing with a bright light. "Arron! Wait!" Liam called as they both got to the clearing. Arron turned back to face his brother with a confused look on his face. "What is that?" Arron asked as Liam walked up next to him and he looked in awe.

In the center of the clearing was a circle of light. The center was a dark color, but the edges glowed brightly. The 2 stepped closer and closer, Arron held out his hand and when his hand hit the weird circle and it pulled his hand in.

Liam snapped out of the trance the weird circle put on him and realized that Arron was being pulled into it. "Liam, help!" Arron called as his forearm went in. Liam grabbed his leg and pulled with all his might, but Arron didn't budge. Eventually, Arron slipped from his grasp and Liam fell onto his back and Arron disappeared through the circle.

Liam was awe struck for a moment, but then immediately realized that Arron was just sucked through a portal. But he had no time to question anything now, he had to help his brother somehow, so, after hesitating for just a second, Liam ran and jumped into the portal.

The portal remained for just a few more seconds, before vanishing, leaving the clearing empty and dark once again in the night.

...

Liam's head was spinning, he remembered jumping through the weird portal of light, then a blinding light, then nothing. But he could feel grass under him, and he could feel a cold breeze. His eyes slowly opened, and when his vision came to, he was shocked. He was laying on some grass, surrounded by trees, and it looked, "animated" like he was in a cartoon or something. "What the hell?" Liam said quietly as he sat up, trying to wrap his head around his surroundings.

He then heard a groan from behind him, and he turned to what he expected to be his brother, but was taken aback when he looked. Laying next to him was a horse, well, a cartoon horse. It was red, with jet black hair, and it had a backpack. It also had wings on it's sides. Liam was so shocked that he couldn't move, he just stared as the red horse slowly rose like he did.

Arron slowly lifted his head up, trying to figure out if he was dreaming, he looked over slightly and yelped in surprise. Sitting next to him was a Navy blue colored cartoon horse. It had blonde hair, and a...horn? "What the fuck!?" Arron shouted, finally making Liam snap out of it.

"ssshhhh" Liam tried to silence Arron, "It's me, Liam!" he tried to explain, while trying to get up, only to fall face first. Arron tried to get up as well, but fell over. Eventually, both brothers sat up and faced each other, trying to think of things to say.

LIam observed the world around him for a moment, it was night, and the trees around them had apples on them, and upon looking past Arron, he saw a few buildings, it looked like a farm.

Arron was the first to speak. "Are we somehow already tripping? I didn't even take anything yet." Arron asked, "Uh, I don't think we're high dude." Liam responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I packed weed for some fun." Arron said, wiggling his eyebrows. Liam rolled his eyes at Arron's childishness. "I know for a fact we didn't smoke anything, what's the last thing you remember?" Liam asked, getting serious again.

"Um...I remember that weird circle of light, I remember being sucked into it, and then I remember waking up, and now I'm talking to my brother who is a horse!" Arron explained, becoming more frantic. "Okay, just calm down, your a horse too." Liam explained.

Arron looked down at his hands and saw 2 red hooves. Arron looked back up at his brother with a scared look on his face. "You don't think that circe was like...an inter dimensional portal, do you?" Arron asked, thinking he was sounding crazy.

Liam thought for a moment, this was a cartoon world, and they were ponies, and this felt too real, but to be sure, he quickly slapped Arron with his right hoof. Arron winced in pain, "What was that for?" Arron asked angrily. "To make sure this isn't a dream." Liam responded.

Arron rubbed his cheek with his hoof, and waited a moment. "Is it?" Arron asked. Liam sighed, "No, it probably isn't, and this is an interesting dimension if I've ever seen one." Liam said, Arron raised an eyebrow, "But, you've never seen another dimension." Liam groaned, "you know what I mean."

Liam then attempted to stand on the four legs he now had, and was successful, he then helped up Arron and the 2 stood there, trying to think of a plan. "What do we do now?" Arron asked. Liam was about to respond, when he saw something on Arron's body. "What's that?" he asked, pointing a hoof to Arron's backside, Arron turned and saw a picture of a (American) football, a soccer ball, and a baseball on his butt.

"Is that a butt tattoo of sports ball?" Arron asked looking at it. Liam then thought for a second and turned to see if he had one to, and sure enough, he saw one, except his was a guitar. "I've gotta guitar on my butt." Liam said before looking back at Arron.

"What do you think those mean?" Arron asked Liam, now more confused. "They probably symbolize something close to us, like my guitar skills, and your athleticism." Liam explained. Arron thought it over, and was surprised at the conclusion Liam drew. "Wow, that actually sounds plausible for a cartoon horse world."

Liam then decided to attempt walking, and started slowly, but after about a minute, he was walking his circles easily on four legs, eventually, Arron attempted walking too, though he fell over a few times, Liam helped him, and now they were pros at pony walking.

"So, what's our plan now?" Arron asked walking next to Liam, Liam looked over at the farm he saw earlier. "We head over there and see if anypony can help us." Liam explained, then Arron raised an eyebrow, "Did...did you just say "anypony"?" Arron asked, Liam then blushed, and realized he said it on impulse without even realizing it.

"I...I guess I did." Liam responded, Arron thought about this for a moment, but stopped when he heard footsteps approach. Both of the brothers turned to see a light approaching them, partially blinding them, eventually, the light dimmed and the one holding the lantern put it down.

Both of the brothers were shocked, standing in front of them was a pony, just like they were, though this one was less bulky and a bit slimmer, so it was clear it was female. She had an orange coat, green eyes, blonde hair, and a cowboy hat, with 3 apples as the symbol on her flank. "Can I help you 2" she asked in an accent that both brothers recognized as southern united states.

"Well?"the pony asked again, after getting nothing but blank stares from the 2 ponies. Liam finally got the courage and stepped forward. "Um, hi, we have some questions, uh, miss..." Liam stammered out. "Applejack." The pony responded, "The name's Applejack, now, what is your business here?"

"well.." Liam began, "We aren't really from here, it's kind of a long story..." Liam began, he then recounted the entire story of how they were in their world one minute, and now in this world, with Arron occasionally jumping in to explain some things. "-and that's when you showed up." Liam finished.

Applejack had her jaw dropped, she had a hard time believing them, but he knew that crazy magic existed, but she had never heard of another world or about things called "humans." "Okay, so, what are your names?" Applejack asked. Liam responded. "My name is Liam Grey, and this is my brother Arron Grey." Liam then extended his hoof for a shake, and Applejack shook it, it felt weird. "So, do you know anypony who could help us?" Arron asked, realizing a little too late that he had also said anypony instead of anybody.

"Well, I do know a few ponies who could possibly help you, and one of them could possibly be me, but in the meantime, you two look exhausted, please follow me back to the farmhouse, and he can sort this out in the morning." Applejack explained, getting 2 nods in response. Applejack then picked up the lantern with her mouth and turned to lead the boys to the house.

"You think she can help us?" Arron whispered to Liam, Liam thought for a moment, they had just met her, but she was the ONLY other pony they'd met thus far. "Let's just follow her now, we'll see how everything turns out tomorrow." Liam whispered back. Arron looked back towards the ground, he was still unsure of what was happening.


	2. This New World

Liam and Arron followed Applejack back towards the farmhouse, passing the barn in the process. While walking mostly in silence, Arron poke up. "So, is this your farm Applejack?" Arron asked. "Well, kinda, it's been in my family for generations, now myself, my brother, my sister, and my grandmother run the place." Applejack responded as they reached the door to the farmhouse.

The 3 slowly stepped inside the darkened farmhouse, with Applejack lifting a hoof up to her mouth to give the boys a "be quiet" face. "My family is already asleep right now, I was just out for my nightly checkup on the orchard." Applejack quietly explained, placing the lantern on a table in the center of the room, illuminating a few chairs, a couch, and a fireplace, with several pictures on the mantle. "Please, take a seat, I'll go get you two some cider." Applejack said, pointing to the couch. "You can just drop your bags by the front door." Applejack said before stepping into the kitchen

The brothers complied, they set their bags down. Liam then noticed his guitar and grabbed it, it was, different. Now, instead of six strings, there was only two. He brought it over to the couch and sat next to Arron. Then Applejack came back into the room with 3 glasses of cider, she placed them on the table and sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Is there any questions you have that you think I could answer?" Applejack asked before picking up her glass and taking a sip of the cider. Arron reached for his glass, but his hoof was swatted by Liam. "This isn't hard cider, is it?" Liam asked concerned, Arron rolled his eyes.

Applejack chuckled, "Nope, don't worry, I'm not that kind of pony." Applejack explained. Liam and Arron grabbed their glasses, with relative ease, and each took a sip. Liam's eyes widened, "This is really good!" Liam said in between sips. "Yeah, this is good." Arron added, before taking a big gulp.

Applejack smiled, glad that these strangers enjoyed the cider. "So, where are we exactly?" Liam asked the first question. "Well, to be specific, you are in the land of Equestria, in the town of Ponyville, at Sweet Apple Acres, which is the name of the farm." Applejack explained. Liam listened closely, "So, is this world just made up of ponies like you?" Liam asked.

"Well, kinda, there are griffons, dragons, yaks, and I guess changelings." Applejack responded. Arron nearly choked on his cider. "Dragons!?" he said in between hacks and coughs. "Yeah, I even know a dragon personally, you'll meet him tomorrow." Applejack said. "Cool." Arron said, he had always had dragon toys when he was a kid, but seeing a real dragon was something that would be very interesting.

"What about you 2, tell me about yourselves..." Applejack began, noticing Liam's guitar, "Do you play?" Applejack asked, pointing to the guitar. Liam looked down and held it like he would back in the human world. "Yeah, I've been playing all my life, I kinda want to be a famous musician one day." Liam explained. Liam was about to start strumming but Applejack spoke, "I'd ask ya for a demonstration, but remember, sleeping family." Applejack reminded.

"What about you Arron?" Applejack asked as Arron downed the rest of his cider. "Well, I was the top athlete back home, I could beat anypon- anybody in anything, in fact, I had just received several scholarships from schools with top athletics." Arron explained. Applejack chuckled to herself, "So what you're sayin' is, you're the best?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow. Arron was confused, but went along, "You bet, except for flying," he said, extending his wings for the first time, "-I still don't know how to use them."

"Don't worry, I know a pony who could teach ya to fly." Applejack said. Liam then spoke, "So, who's this pony who can help us, are they like a powerful wizard unicorn or something?" Liam asked. Applejack smiled, he really had no idea what this place was, they really were from another place far away. "Well, she is a princess." Applejack said, nearly making Liam spit out his cider. "What?" Liam asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle, she is the princess of friendship, and I'm sure she and her student, Starlight Glimmer, could help ya two out." Applejack explained. Arron started snickering. "What's so funny?" Applejack asked. "The princess...of...Friendship?" Arron asked as he started laughing harder, only to be shut up by getting slapped by Liam. "What was that for?" Arron asked, looking at Liam with anger in his eyes. "Dude, this is a cartoon horse world, expect things to be different." Arron simply nodded.

"Sis...what's goin on?" a voiced asked from the staircase. The 3 ponies turned to see a bright yellow colored filly with red hair walking down the stairs. "Applebloom, what are ya doin up?" Applejack asked in a quiet yet stern voice. "Ah, couldn't sleep, and, who are these 2?" Applebloom asked, giving Liam and Arron a confused look. "Oh, I found them out in the orchard, they're not from around here, so I was tellin them about Equestria." Applejack explained, making Applebloom even more confused.

"What do ya mean, they aren't from around here, exactly?" Applebloom asked. Applejack scratched her head trying to find a reasonable explanation for Applebloom, when Arron spoke up, "My name is Arron, and this is my brother Liam, and we are from another dimension." he blurted out, followed by a deafening silence that lasted too long, until Applebloom spoke again, "oh, cool! I can help explain the story of Equestria for you two!" Applebloom piped up as she took a seat next to Applejack.

Applejack and Applebloom took turns explaining as much as they could to the 2, the royal sisters, discord, the crystal empire, the elements of harmony, the everfree forest, nightmare moon, and finally Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer, both of the boys listened closely to each story. "Wow, your land has an interesting history." Liam said, looking like he was about to doze off. "Ah think it's time for us all to turn in, Applebloom, head back upstairs, and I'll show you two to where you'll be sleeping." Applejack explained.

Arron then remembered one more question, "Wait! What about the marks on our flanks? What are those?" Arron asked, pointing to his mark. "Those are cutie marks, they're basically what your special talent is." Applebloom explained, "Me and my friends got ours by helping others discover theirs." she said, pointing to the mark of a shield with an apple in the center on her flank. "Oh, that makes sense." Liam said, looking at the guitar on his. "Okay, now off to bed, follow me." Applejack said, heading for the door.

Applejack led the brothers to the barn and opened the door, she then lit a lantern and went over to a closet and pulled out a couple of sleeping bags. She rolled them out onto the floor of the barn. "This will be your beds for tonight, and tomorrow I'll take you to Twilight, and we'll see if she can do anything to help you." Applejack explained, heading for the door. "Thanks for the hospitality Applejack." Liam said sincerely. "You're mighty welcome Liam, sweet apple acres is known for it's hospitality, I'll see you two in the mornin" Applejack responded. "Goodnight." Arron said as he laid down on his sleeping bag.

Liam laid down on his sleeping bag as Applejack closed the barn door. He was still wrapping his head around everything he experienced thus far, from the portal, to the farm, to the Apple's explanation of Equestria, to...Applejack. "She was pretty cute wasn't she?" Arron asked quietly, making Liam blush slightly. "What? I have not idea what your talking about." Liam said quickly, rolling over away from Arron. "C'mon Liam, I saw how you were looking into her eyes." Arron mocked. Liam simply sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep.

After laying in silence for another few minutes, the silence was once again broken by Arron. "I miss dad." Arron said quietly, starring at the ceiling of the barn, and hoping Liam was still awake. Liam thought for a moment, "I do too Arron, I do too." And slowly, he drifted off to sleep...

 **Author's Note: I hope nobody is cringing too hard at the terrible writing or pacing :) also, this is taking place sometime after the beginning of season 6. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Here Comes The Sun

Liam stirred, slowly opening his eyes, he made out the barn he was sleeping in. He looked down at his body, he was still a pony. He rolled over and saw the form of his brother, still deep in slumber. "We're still cartoon ponies." Liam mumbled to himself before sitting up and stretching. He din't know how early it was, and he didn't feel like going back to sleep. He then spotted his guitar and got an idea. He got up, stumbling slightly, "I still need to get use to walking like this." Liam thought to himself as he slowly moved across the barn to his pack, and picked up the guitar.

He carefully exited the barn, meeting the beautiful view of the rising sun over the hills at the edge of the orchard. "Wow." Liam said aloud, surprised by just how pretty it looked in this bright, colorful world. He wandered over to a nearby tree and sat down under it. He then held the guitar like he would normally in the human world and thought for a second. "Do I even know how to play this?" he thought, trying to figure out how to begin playing this guitar with two strings, and with hooves instead of hands.

Then, suddenly, something dawned in him, and he started strumming the guitar, while applying different amounts of pressure in different places with his other hoof, and the guitar started to make familiar chords. Liam was shocked that he knew how to play like this, almost like he always played it like this. He started playing the first song that came to mind, "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles.

He managed to play the first part of the song when a voice spoke up, making him stop and turn. "You're pretty good with that." Applejack said as she walked over to the tree. "Oh, good morning Applejack." Liam said, showing a faint smile. Applejack walked over and sat down next to him. "Ya enjoyin the view?" Applejack asked, looking out at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful." Liam said, looking at it once again. "It looks so much better than my world's sun." Liam continued, he then glanced over at Applejack sitting next to him. Did he find her attractive? He thought it over, maybe it was for the same reason as his inexplicable pony guitar skills, maybe the portal changed more than just his physical appearance, maybe it changed his mind as well. "Do you know any good songs?" Applejack asked, trying to make small talk to keep the situation from getting awkward.

"A lot actually, any requests?" Liam asked. Applejack thought for a moment, but she realized that he wouldn't know any songs she liked, since he probably only knew songs from his world. "Play me something from your world." Applejack answered. Liam smiled and readjusted his grip on the guitar. "I know the perfect one for this view, it's called, "Here Comes the Sun." Liam said, before starting to play.

He played the opening, then he started singing, in a beautiful voice that Applejack could only compare to Rara.

 _watch?v=xUNqsfFUwhY (Song Link)_

 _"Here comes the sun, do do do do,_

 _here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right._

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter,_

 _little darling, it feels like years since it's been here,_

 _here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right._

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces,_

 _little darling, it feels like years since it's been here,_

 _here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right._

 _Sun sun sun, here it comes (X5)_

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting,_

 _little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear,_

 _here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's all right._

 _Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun,_

 _it's all right_

 _It's all right..._

Liam finished off the song and took a deep breath. Applejack was in awe at his performance, he had a beautiful voice AND he could play the guitar expertly, he was terrific. "That was amazin." Applejack said, with a slight tear in her eye. Liam looked over and saw her awe filled expression. "Thanks, I've been playing that song pretty much my entire life." Liam said, looking back at her, into her gorgeous green eyes.

"What made ya want to learn the guitar?" Applejack asked. This made Liam kind of excited, but sad at the same time. "My mom, she loved music, my dad told me, so I guess I wanted do to something that would make her proud." Liam said, his expression shrinking to one of sadness, Applejack noticed this and also became sad, thinking of her own parents. "What happened to her? If ya don't mind me askin." Applejack said quietly.

"no, not at all, she died shortly after my brother was born, I was only three, and I barley remember her face." Liam explained, feeling tears welling up, but managing to hold them back. "And now that my dad's gone, now it's just me and my brother." Liam continued. Feeling like he should talk about something else, he decided to ask Applejack a question. "Did you ever learn an instrument?" Liam asked.

"Ah actually played the guitar a bit." Applejack responded, Liam widened his eyes and gave a soft smile, "Really?" Liam said quietly. "Yeah, I also started to play to remember my mom, she loved to play the guitar, I also would play guitar for my friend Rara when she sang." Applejack explained. Liam felt bad, his question now led her to talking about her mother, and by how she spoke, Liam guessed that her mother was gone too.

"Who's Rara?" Liam asked, trying to escape the touchy subject of mothers. Applejack smiled as she remembered her most recent memory with Rara, when she had convinced her to drop her pop diva image, and just be herself. "She was a gal I knew from summer camp as a kid, she was a singer with an amazing voice, kinda like yours." Applejack said, noticing Liam blush after she said it. "Is she a famous singer?" Liam asked out of curiosity.

"Actually she is, she struck it big in Manehattan, but she was led into a pop diva lifestyle by her horrible manager, but I recently convinced her to just be herself, and now she seems much happier." Applejack explained. Liam then thought for a second, Pop diva? Like Lady Gaga or Madonna? Liam thought, he then asked, "What genre does she play?" Applejack took a second to think, "First it was pop, now she plays the piano and sings songs like ballads." Applejack explained, making Liam snicker.

"What?" Applejack asked curious. "Back in my world, there was this singer named Jewel, she was a country singer who played guitar, but then she became a Pop Diva, and I think it's funny how Rara did a similar thing but in reverse." Liam explained. Then they bother heard a cough behind them and turned to see Arron approaching from the barn. "Good morning, what are you guys talking about?" Arron asked. "Oh, just music stuff." Liam responded standing up from the tree.

Applejack stood up as well, "Well, it's time to go get some breakfast, after that, we'll go see Twilight, but first I need to introduce you 2 to the rest of my family." Applejack said before walking off to the house. Arron walked beside Liam as they followed Applejack, "So, did you sing a song to her?" Arron asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yes." Liam said without looking at Arron. Arron nudged Liam, "At this rate, you might actually get somewhere with her." Arron said, making Liam sigh in frustration.

"It's not like that, I barely know her!" Liam said in an angry yet quiet voice. Arron chuckled, "Come on dude, I've seen your search history, you have a thing for sexy farmgirls." Arron said with a smug face. Liam groaned as they made their way towards the farmhouse.


	4. Welcome to Ponyville

**Author's Note: Sorry this next chapter took so long. Through a mixture of Writer's block and starting and finishing another fic based on The Thing that you should totally check out, I am very late on this story, but I have been brainstorming and now, I am hopefully back.**

 **...**

Breakfast was less awkward than Liam and Arron thought it would have been. Applejack was a pretty great cook, and the rest of Applejack's family were very polite and kind. Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother was a little annoyed that Applejack didn't consult her before offering the brother's a spot to sleep in the barn, but she couldn't stay mad after seeing Liam and Arron's politeness at the breakfast table.

Big Mac was more or less okay with the brothers, not that they could tell exactly what he thought of them, since he barely spoke, only saying either, "Eeyup!" or :Nnnope". Though, the brothers were grateful for the Apple's hospitality, and shortly after breakfast, Applejack and the brothers set off for Ponyville.

...

Liam took in the scenic beauty of the area as him, his brother, and Applejack walked down the road leading to Ponyville. He found the countryside reminiscent of the American Midwest from back in their world. Eventually, they reached the top of a hill and saw the grand town of Ponyville in front of them. "Liam, Arron, Welcome to the town of Ponyville." Applejack said as she pointed her hoof towards the small town.

"Wow, it looks very...what's the word?" Arron began, trailing off as he thought of a word to describe the town. "Rustic." Liam said, finishing Arron's thought. "Yeah, that, Rustic." Arron said, slightly annoyed. "Yeah, we get that a lot." Applejack said, rubbing the back of her head.

Arron scanned the town and noticed an eyesore on the far side of it. On the opposite side of town, there stood a huge castle-like structure, it was a mixture of purple and blue, and looked like it was made of crystals. "I'm guessing that's where the princess lives?" Arron asked as he pointed towards the castle.

Applejack nodded, "Yep, I see you're observant." Applejack complimented. The trio then finally continued forward and walked into the town. Once in the town proper, Applejack pointed out several of Ponyville's important sites and buildings, such as the town hall, Sugarcube Corner, and a few cafes. Liam and Arron took in all the sights and were very pleased with this pleasant little village.

"The buildings her look medieval." Arron pointed out to Liam. "What's Medieval mean?" Applejack asked looking over her shoulder. "It refers to a period of history in our world, the buildings in Ponyville look very similar to buildings built from the medieval period in our world." Liam explained. Applejack nodded, "Fascinating." she said.

The three continued walking through the town when Arron saw something in the sky. It was moving very fast and it left a rainbow vapor trail. The thing leaving the trail kept going faster and faster until suddenly a loud boom was heard and a rainbow ring shot out in all directions from the rainbow thing. Arron was awe struck, "What was that! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Arron shouted. Applejack chuckled, "That was Rainbow Dash, one of my friends, and probably showing off." she explained. "That was a Pegasus?" Arron asked in shock, he then looked down to his new wings and spread them before closing them again, that being the only thing he could do with them at this point. "Yep, probably the fastest Pegasus in Equestria." Applejack explained.

"I wish I could use these." Arron said, still looking at his wings. "Rainbow could probably teach ya, we'll meet her later, after I introduce you to Twilight." Applejack said, making Arron brighten his expression. "Could she really teach me to fly?" Arron asked hopefully. "I know she can." Applejack assured him. Arron jumped for joy before the trio once again continued towards the castle.

"Is there a certain way we need to act when we get there? Like, should we be all elegant and Polite while we talk to her?" Liam asked Applejack, slightly worried about meeting a Princess, even if she was from a new world. "Nah, don't worry, Twilight is a fairly laid back and easygoing type o' gal, you're gonna be fine." Applejack explained, making Liam feel a little bit better as the trio approached the castle.

They walked up to the large golden, double doors, and Liam took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." Liam said before stepping forward, lifting his hoof, and knocking on the door...

...

 **Author's note: So like it says in the description of the story, this story takes place during season six. At this point in the story, it's after the events of "The Crystalling." but before "The gift of The Maud Pie." just to let you know. I have big plans for this story, and hopefully I can make it happen. Feedback is always welcomed and encouraged. :)**


	5. New Student

**Author's Note: This story will most likely consist of shorter chapters so I can get more chapters out more frequently, but I might make longer chapters for specials or something.**

 **...**

Liam, Arron, and Applejack waited patiently for somepony to answer the door to the castle. Liam felt even more anxious, with even more worst case scenario thoughts rushing through his mind. Arron on the other hoof, was much more composed, he felt like the coolest guy everywhere else he went, so he was confident he could act the right way for a freaking princess.

Suddenly, the right door opened and a short, purple and green dragon stepped out. "Oh, hey Applejack, good morning! Who are these guys?" the dragon asked. "Mornin spike, I need to see Twilight, these 2 need her help." Applejack explained, motioning to the brothers, who just smiled and waved to Spike.

"You guys must be new in town, my name is Spike, Princess Twilight's number 1 assistant." Spike introduced himself as he reached out a claw towards the brothers. They shook his claw and introduced themselves as well. "Nice to meet you Spike, I'm Liam, and this is my brother Arron." Liam said as he shook Spike's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, what do you guys need? Twilight is currently in a lesson with Starlight, she might be too busy." Spike explained. Applejack stepped forward, "It's...complicated Spike, Twilight might be the only one who can help them." Applejack said. "What's the problem, what do they need?" Spike asked, still lost. "A spell to teleport us back to our home universe." Arron spoke up, making the other 3 look back at him, with Liam and Applejack giving him an annoyed look, while Spike looked even more lost.

"Okay, come inside, and you can explain that to Twilight." Spike said as he waved for the others to follow him inside. Liam and Arron entered the castle and were once again taken aback by how majestic the place looked. The entrance hall was tall and had several columns made of crystals. "This place looks amazing." Liam said as he gazed around the hall. He then remembered back to what Applejack told him the night before, "Was this castle really grown from a crystal chest?" Liam asked. "Yes." Both Applejack and Spike answered.

Eventually, Spike led them to a large door and slowly opened it and motioned for the others to go inside. When they walked inside, they were met with a large room, about as tall as hall, with the walls adorned with thousands of books. In the center of the room was a table, and at the table were two ponies, one was a purple alicorn with a purple mane, the other was a pink unicorn with a similar purple mane, but with a streak of blue in it. Above the table were around 20 books, all hovering in the air with a blue aura around them.

"Twilight, there are some guests here to see you." Spike said as he walked in behind Liam, Arron, and Applejack. The books hovering suddenly lost the aura and all dropped onto the table with a loud thud. Twilight looked over to where Spike was speaking from, "Spike, I told you not to interrupt us during magic lesso-..." Twilight began before noticing the 2 ponies she didn't recognize. "Hey Applejack, who are these 2?" Twilight asked walking away from the table. Then from under the pile of books, the pink unicorn popped up, "What happened Twilight?" she asked in a daze, with her eyes spinning dizzily in her sockets.

"I found them in the orchard last night, and I offered them a place to sleep in the barn for the night, and they need your help for something." Applejack explained before turning to the brothers. "Liam, Arron, meet Princess Twilight Sparkle." Applejack said, motioning for them to step forward. Liam took a step forward and raised a hoof for a shake, while Arron bowed down. Twilight rolled her eyes at Arron's bowing, "No need to be all formal like." Twilight said as she shook Liam's hoof. "It's nice to finally meet you Princess, my name is Liam." he said with a firm shake.

Twilight then turned to Arron, who was now standing straight up and extending his own hoof, Twilight then shook it. "My name is Arron, I'm Liam's little brother." Arron explained. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, now what is it I could help you with?" Twilight asked. Liam and Arron gave each other unsure looks before Liam inhaled, "We need you to help us get back to our home universe." Liam said in one breath. "WHAT!?" the pink unicorn shouted from behind Twilight. Everypony turned and glared at her.

"Oh, sorry." she said as she stepped forward to Liam and Arron, "My name is Starlight Glimmer, I'm Twilight's student." she explained, shaking the brother's hooves. "Okay, step back for a second." Twilight suddenly spoke up, Liam and Arron listened and stepped back. "Not literally." Twilight said, making Liam and Arron blush with embarrassment.

"Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what you need." Twilight slowly explained. The brothers nodded and the group walked back over to the table and sat down. The brothers then took turns explaining who they were, where they came from, what their world is like, and how they got their. They however left out their personal story about their dad and their initial plans before entering the portal.

Twilight took this all in as Spike wrote it all down, and took a moment to ponder, levitating a few books over to skim through. "So, do you think you can help us?" Arron asked. Twilight finally looked up from the book and sighed, "I might be able to help you, according to what I know about magic, there are several spells that could be used to send you home, but there is a tiny problem." Twilight explained. Liam's hopeful smile morphed into a frown, "What?" Liam asked in a deadpan tone. "Since I've never been to your universe, I wouldn't be able to send you there, it has to be you." Twilight explained. Liam then smiled again, "So, all I gotta do is learn the spell and we can go home?" Liam asked hopefully. "It's not that simple, these spells are complex, I could barely do something like this, It's gonna take years to teach you to do this." Twilight explained, this made Liam and Arron gasp. "Years?" Arron asked.

"I'm afraid so." Twilight said. The table was silent before Starlight spoke up, "Maybe we could teach you, me and Twilight are amazing at magic, we could teach you to teleport between dimensions in no time." she explained. Twilight thought it over before speaking, "That does sound like a good idea, but are you up for this Liam?" Twilight asked. Liam looked to Arron then back to Twilight, at first he was scared. It could be years before he could see his friends again, or aunt Dorothy, same for his Brother. But then, Liam thought of the bright side, this world was beautiful, and him and his brother were looking for an escape from the cruel reality back home, so maybe this was a good thing, being here for a while.

Liam turned to his brother, "Do you like it here Arron?" Liam asked, Arron put his hoof to his chin, "Uh, yeah, this place is nice I guess." Arron answered. "Not the castle, but just, Equestria, this world." Liam explained. Arron then rethought his answer, "Yeah, equestria is pretty cool, I could stay here a while." Arron said. Liam then turned back to Twilight. "I accept your offer to teach me magic to send us home, even though it might be a while." Liam said. Twilight nodded, "Sounds good, but I'll have to consult Princess Celestia before I can make you my second student." Twilight said making Starlight sigh with relief, "Finally, somepony else for Twilight to boss around other than me." Starlight said, making Twilight roll her eyes.

"In the meantime, you both need a place to stay, and I have plenty of guest rooms in the castle for you 2." Twilight explained, Liam and Arron both smiled. "Thanks, now we can actually sleep in a bed other than an itchy barn floor." Arron said. "Starlight, take them to the guest room hallway, Liam can take the room across from yours, and Arron can take the room next to Liam's." Twilight explained. Starlight stood up and walked towards the door, "Sure thing Twilight, follow me you 2." Starlight said, waving for Liam and Arron to follow.

As the 3 left, Applejack turned to Twilight, "Thanks for doin this Twi." Applejack said. Twilight nodded, "Anything to help, but it is all strange, their from a world full of different kinds of creatures, it's...odd." Twilight thought as she flipped through another book. "We can worry about that stuff later Twilight, but for now, I was thinking maybe we should have Pinkie throw a party for the brothers, so that they can meet the girls." Applejack said. "That sounds like a great idea." Twilight said. "Sounds good, I'll go tell her." Applejack said as she left the room.

Twilight then looked at Spike, "Spike, take a not for the Princess." Twilight said, Spike immediately got a quill and a scroll and sat down, "Ready Twilight." Spike said. Twilight nodded...

 _Dear Princess Celestia,  
_ _Today, Applejack brought to me two ponies that I've never met before saying that they need my help. According to their story, they are from another dimension called earth. They describe the place as more technologically advanced than Equestria, and inhabited by creatures called humans, they even said they were humans before they entered a portal and ended up at Sweet Apple Acres last night. Their names are Liam and Arron, Liam is a Unicorn and Arron is a Pegasus, they're brothers. Me and Starlight explained that they are the only ones who could travel back to their home dimension, so we offered to teach Liam magic so he can send them back, thus making Liam my student. I'm writing now to formally ask your permission to teach him before I officially start teaching him. I see potential, and though it will take a long time, they are willing to stay with me at the castle and experience Equestria in the meantime. I hope you have faith in him like you do in Starlight.  
_

 _Your faithful former student,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle. _

_..._

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter! I know that the pacing is a bit wonky, but I plan on developing as a writer, and hopefully experience will make me better. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated! :)**


	6. Wonderwall

Liam and Arron followed Starlight up a spiral staircase to one of the upper floors of the castle. They remained mostly in an awkward silence. *Maybe I should say something.* Liam thought, he then spoke. "So, you're Starlight Glimmer huh? Applejack told us a little about you." Liam said. Starlight looked over and rolled her eyes, "What did she tell you?" Starlight said in a voice that was less than enthusiastic.

"She told us that you enslaved a village by replacing their cutie marks, then after Twilight defeated you, you attempted to take your revenge by traveling through time to keep Twilight and her friends from getting their cutie marks." Arron answered quickly, panting by the end of the sentence. Liam glared at Arron, while Starlight simply groaned.

"Sorry about that, my brother is not the most polite guy." Liam said, "Hey!" Arron piped up. Liam ignored him and walked next to Starlight. "So, how is Twilight in the teaching department? If she's gonna teach me magic, then I need to know how she is with you." Liam asked. Starlight then smiled, "Twilight is a fantastic teacher, if there is anypony that can teach you magic, or friendship, then it's definitely her." Starlight explained. "Sounds like you respect her, so that's good enough for me." Liam said as they turned another corner.

"So, tell me about yourselves, what do you guys like?" Starlight asked, Arron then stepped forward, between them. "I'm an athlete, I play sports, and I am usually the best, according to my time in school." Arron said as he smiled proudly. Starlight snickered, "I think Rainbow Dash might have something to say about that." Starlight said. Arron raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?" he asked. Starlight smirked, "Rainbow considers herself the best at pretty much anything." Starlight said. Arron scoffed, "I'll show her, once she's done teaching me to fly." Arron said, drooping his head in embarrassment.

"What about you Liam?" Starlight asked. Liam looked back, after zoning out a bit, "Oh, I'm a musician, I sing, play guitar, piano, etc. and I am a pretty avid reader." Liam explained. Arron let out a laugh, "Yep, my brother is guitar douche and egghead rolled into one." Arron said, wrapping an arm around Liam. Liam rolled his eyes. Starlight snickered again, "You and Rainbow will get along greatly Arron." Starlight said as they turned another corner and walked into the hallway with the bedrooms.

Starlight stopped in front of two doors. "That one's Liam's..." Starlight said, pointing to the left one, "...and that one's Arron's." Starlight pointed to the right one. "Now, I'll leave you both to unpack and settle in, then later we can meet in the dining hall for dinner." Starlight explained. "Where is the dining hall exactly?" Arron asked. Starlight giggled, "Let that be your first lesson, learn the layout of the castle, it took me a few tries myself, so don't worry." Starlight said before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Liam and Arron turned to each other, "Well, I'm gonna unpack, then maybe we can figure out the layout?" Liam said, Arron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll pass, I need a nap on a proper bed, instead of the floor of a barn." Arron said as he entered his room. Liam did the same and entered his room.

Liam glanced around the room, the bed was a twin bed, perfect for just him, there was a nightstand, dresser with a lamp, closet, and 2 windows. "This is a nice place." Liam said as he walked over to the dresser and slipped off his backpack. He then dug into the backpack and pulled out his phone. He pressed the button, and miraculously, it still worked. "No wifi or cell reception though, figures, but at least I can still play my stored music." Liam said to himself as he flipped through his library before playing "Walk this Way" by Aerosmith. "Alright, time to unpack.'

...

After unpacking, Liam decided to take a look around the castle. He stepped out into the hallway and heard the familiar sound of snoring in the room next to him. "Same ol' Arron." Liam said to himself as he walked passed the room and down the hall. Liam spent a while wandering around the castle, peeking into rooms occasionally to see what was in them. "A lot of libraries in this castle." He said to himself as he passed the third library he saw on his walk. Eventually he found his way into a large room. In the center was a large table made up of crystal. Around the table were 7 chairs, six of them were big, with one being much smaller than the rest.

Liam looked up and say what looked like a bunch of tree roots in the ceiling. There was also several strands of party decorations around the room. Liam took the room in a bit more, not noticing the other pony in the room with him. "HEYA!" the pony shouted in Liam's ear, startling him and causing him to fall over. Liam looked up and saw a very pink pony, pink coat, pink curly hair, with a wide smile on her face. Liam stood up awkwardly. "Hi." Liam said, not sure what to do. "Are you the musician Applejack told me about?" the pony asked, getting very close, leaning into Liam's face, Liam gulped, "yes." Liam said flatly. The pony then leapt into the air with a cheer, and suddenly confetti shot into the air.

Liam stepped back, now slightly worried. The pony landed back on the floor and stretched out her hoof. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, it's nice to meet you!" She said with breathless enthusiasm. Liam lifted his hoof to shake hers, but when he shook he was suddenly shocked. "Ow!" Liam said as he flinched back. Pinkie then fell onto her back and laughed, holding up her hoof, revealing a joy buzzer. Liam rolled his eyes, "Wow, practical joker huh?" Liam said sarcastically. Pinkie got back up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yep, I'm also the planner for the party tonight." Pinkie said.

Liam then became confused, "Party? Here? What For?" Liam asked. "For you and your brother silly! I can't wait to meet him!" Pinkie said. Liam glanced around at the room again, this time effectively seeing all the decorations. "Wow, you're good." Liam complemented. "Thanks, but I'm still not done, I'll be ready around 5." Pinkie said. Liam then instinctively tried reaching into his pocket for his phone, but then realized, he wasn't wearing pants, and he left his phone in his room. "What time is it now?" Liam asked. Pinkie then placed her hoof in her mouth and took it back out and held it up like a golfer determining the wind direction, Liam got a confused look again. "About 4:30." Pinkie said with a smile. Liam simply nodded before leaving the room. "What an oddball..."

...

Arron was in a deep sleep on his bed in his room when a loud knock pulled him unpleasantly from his sleep. He sat up in a bit of confusion. "Arron, wake up and open the door." the familiar voice of Liam called from the other side of the door. Arron groaned as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "What is it Liam?" Arron said in a low angry voice. "Twilight's throwing us a welcome party downstairs, we should go down and meet everyone." Liam said, gesturing down the hall. Arron gave a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. "Okay, let's go and see what a party is like in this world." Arron said as he and Liam walked down the hall.

...

Liam and Arron approached the door to the big room with the table that Liam was in earlier and heard laughter from inside. "You ready?" Liam asked Arron as they stood outside the room. "Let's do this." Arron said as he walked over and opened the door. The brothers walked in and were met with a very messy room, with streamers and confetti everywhere. "Oh, there they are." Twilight said as she walked over with some of her friends.

"It's good that you guys could make it, I was worried you would be too tired or something." Twilight said before levitating a glass of punch to her mouth and taking a sip. "Yeah, I wouldn't miss a party, unlike this knucklehead." Liam said as he lightly hit Arron in the back of the head. "Hey, napping is a glorious pastime that should be cherished as long as possible." Arron argued. "This guys is speaking my language." a raspy voice came from the group of ponies. Arron looked and a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane stepped forward. "I am? Finally somepony who understands the greatness of napping." Arron said stepping forward himself. He stretched out his hoof, "You must be Rainbow Dash, the name's Arron." The 2 shook hooves and kept chatting while the other walked off to other parts of the room.

"I saw you in the sky earlier, that was impressive." Arron complimented, Rainbow frowned, "Just impressive? That was totally awesome!" Rainbow said with a smirk. Arron rolled his eyes, " _She's just as full of herself as I am"_ he thought. "So, what are you good at Red?" Rainbow asked. "Red?" Arron said back. "It's just a fitting nickname, nothing meant to offend." Rainbow said. Arron then got an idea, looking at her mane. "Okay, as long as you're okay with me calling you Skittles." Arron said with a smug look. Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked in an offended tone, "What's a Skittles?" She asked. Arron chuckled, "They're a candy that I really like back home." Arron answered. Rainbow then realized, "Yeah, Twilight told me about your whole "other dimension" situation, it's a but strange isn't it?" She asked.

Arron took a minute to think, "Yeah, but this place seems nice, plus now I've got wings, which reminds me..." Arron started, looking slightly embarrassed. "Can you, teach me to fly sometime, Applejack said you'd be the perfect teacher." Arron said. Rainbow was slightly shocked that Applejack of all ponies said that. "Are you kidding? I could teach you to be a great flyer with two hooves tied behind my back." Rainbow bragged. Arron smirked as he got an idea, "yeah, sure you can." Arron said with a purposefully sarcastic tone.

"Was that sarcasm?" Rainbow then asked with a frown. "Maybe, but I won't be satisfied until I'm the best flyer in Equestria." Arron said. Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I can only make you the second best." Rainbow said with sarcasm similar to Arron's. "What is that supposed to mean?" Arron asked. "I'm already the best flyer in Equestria Red, there can't be 2." Rainbow said with a smirk. "Touche." Arron said. "But in all seriousness, I'll teach ya to fly Red, you'll be up in no time." Rainbow said flying in a circle. Arron smiled, "Sounds good...Skittles." Arron said with a chuckle. Rainbow simply rolled her eyes.

...

Liam walked over to the refreshments table with Twilight and Starlight, along with the final 2 ponies that Liam hadn't met yet. One was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tale, and 3 diamonds for her cutie mark. The other was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and 3 pink butterflies for her cutie mark. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Liam." Twilight said, getting their attention. The 2 turned to face them as they walked over. "Liam this is Rarity." Twilight introduced the unicorn first, who held out a hoof which Liam shook. "Charmed to meet you." Rarity said in a posh sort of accent. "Nice to meet you, Applejack told me a little about you, you design clothes?" Liam asked. Rarity nodded. "I design some of the finest works of fashion in Equestria." Rarity said. Liam would have carried on the conversation, but since he didn't know anything about human fashion, let alone pony fashion, he simply nodded, "Sounds interesting, and who is this?" Liam gestured towards the yellow Pegasus. "My...my name's F-Fluttershy, I-it's nice to...um...meet you." She said in a soft and quiet voice as she slowly shook Liam's hoof. Liam nodded before turning to Twilight and whispering, "She sure lives up to her name doesn't she?" Liam asked Twilight who let out a little giggle. "Yes, but she has her moments." Twilight said.

Liam and Arron spent a little longer mingling around the party, chatting, drinking the punch, and just chilling. Eventually Twilight approached Liam as he talked to Fluttershy and Applejack. "Hey Liam, me, Starlight and Rainbow Dash were wondering if you could play us a song." Twilight asked, Liam smiled, as he was always happy to perform. "Sure, I'll go grab my guitar from my room." Liam said before rushing out the door. Applejack turned to the ponies after he left. "What till ya hear his singing, he's amazin'!" Applejack said. The girls all noticed Applejack slightly excited reaction to him singing again, and saw her blush slightly. Twilight giggled, "Oh, is he really that amazing?" Twilight asked in a bit of a playful tone. Applejack then realized her expression and shook her head, "uh... ah mean uh,...he's pretty good, nothin special." Applejack said before quickly trotting back over to the refreshments and taking a big swig of cider.

Arron and Rainbow sat next to each other around the table, looking at the holographic map in the table. Rainbow had just explained the map and how it worked, as well as her place in the Wonderbolts as a reserve. "So, are they Wonderbolts like performers, or military?" Arron asked, confused about the purpose of them. "They're kinda both, they can get called to help defeat a monster or something from time to time, but that hardly ever happens, so they usually just perform." Rainbow explained. "Oh, cool." Arron said before taking another sip of punch. "So, your brother's a musician huh? You play anything?" Rainbow asked. Arron looked back up from the table, "Oh, I can play the drums, and I have a decent singing voice, but that's about it." Arron explained. "The drums huh? Cool!" Rainbow said as she took a sip of punch herself.

Liam then walked back into the room with his guitar on his back, Arron immediately stood up and shouted, "ATTENTION EVERYPONY! The Party's Guitar douche has arrived!" this made most of the ponies snicker, while Rainbow let out a louder laugh. Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to a chair at the table and sat down holding his guitar. "Any requests?" Liam asked, looking around the room. Pinkie then jumped up "Oh oh, do the Hokey Pony!" she shouted, the others groaned. "Don't do that one." Rarity said, Pinkie then glared angrily at her. "How bout you play us a song from yer world." Applejack suggested. "The same one I played for you this morning?" Liam asked, this made all the other ponies look at Applejack with smug looks on their faces, Applejack blushed. "No, how about somethin else." She said, lowering her hat to cover her face.

Liam then thought it over before getting the perfect idea. "I'll play for you something that isn't that well known, even from where I come from." Liam said before he started to play the opening chords of the song, suddenly Arron burst into a huge fit of laughter, confusing everypony else. Liam rolled his eyes, "What Arron?" Liam said in an irritated voice. Arron finally managed to regain his composure, and sat up, "What Liam is trying to say everypony, is that the song he's going to play is the most overplayed, white boy with a guitar song ever!" Arron said before laughing again, he was joined by Dash, who found herself also laughing.

"Well, ah never heard it before." Applejack said nodding to Liam to continue. "Okay, this is a song called Wonderwall." Liam said before playing the opening chords again. The entire room was captivated by his playing before his vocals started, still sounding great, Applejack thought.

 _Today is gonna be the day_  
 _That they're gonna throw it back to you._  
 _By now you should've somehow_  
 _realized what ya gotta do._  
 _I don't believe that anypony_  
 _Feels the way I do, about you now._

 _Backbeat the word is on the street_  
 _that the fire in your heart is out._  
 _I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
 _But you never really had a doubt._  
 _I don't believe that anypony_  
 _feels the way I do, about you now._

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding._  
 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._  
 _There are many things that I_  
 _would like to say to you but I don't know how._

 _Because maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_  
 _you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeeeeeeee_  
 _and after aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall_  
 _your my wonderwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall._

 _Today was gonna be the day_  
 _but they'll never throw it back to you._

 _By now you should've somehow_  
 _realize what you're not to do._

 _I don't believe that anypony_  
 _feels the way I do, about you now._

 _And all the roads that lead you there are winding,_  
 _and all the lights that light the way are blinding,_  
 _there are many things that I_  
 _Would like to say to you but I don't know how._

 _I said maybeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _and after aaaaaaaaaaall, you're my Wonderwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall_

 _I said maybeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _and after aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall, you're my wonderwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall, you're my wonderwaaaaaaaaaall._

 _I said maybeeeeeeee, you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeee_  
 _you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeeeee_  
 _you're gonna be the one that saves meeeeeeeeeee..._

...

Liam finished the song and the room erupted into cheers and the sound of clapping hooves. "Very lovely." Rarity said. "That was pretty good." Starlight said. "You're very talented Liam." Twilight said. Liam smiled as he looked around at his audience, even Arron was clapping, slow clapping, but still clapping. Liam got up from his chair and bowed. He looked up and saw Applejack, she was leaning her head against her hoof, her elbow on the table, she was staring at him, with wonder in her eyes. Liam had a hard time pulling away from her eyes as he leaned back up and walked back over to the refreshments table. " _Still got it."_ Liam thought as he poured himself another glass of punch.

...

 **Author's Note: Woo! Long Chapter! Also yes, I like Wonderwall, bite me! I am planning another chapter soon, hopefully a short one. Stay tuned and tell me what you think, feedback is always welcome and encouraged. Also, big thanks to Kuroma The Platinum Zoroark, and SomeRandomGuy420 for favoriteing and following this story! Thanks Guys! :)**


	7. Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note: Next chapter earlier than expected? Yeah, if I ever get any free time, I'll try to write some more, I have big plans for this story, BIG plans.**

 **...**

After Liam's performance the party carried on a bit longer. Everypony mingled and talked for a little while longer. After a while, Arron slipped quietly out of the room and walked into the hallway and sat down against a wall. He then took the joints he had hidden under his wing and got ready to light up when the door to the map room opened.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stepped out of the room and immediately saw Arron and walked over. "Hey Arron, why're you out here?" Rainbow asked, "You're not bored with the party are you?" Pinkie shouted, giving Arron a stink eye. "No, the party was great Pinkie, I'm just gonna have some of my own fun." Arron said. Rainbow then became curious, "What do you mean "Fun?" what is so fun out here in the hall?" Rainbow asked. Arron then held up the joints in his hoof.

"What are those?" Pinkie asked. "These are called joints, they're rolled up paper with weed inside it." Arron explained. Rainbow and Pinkie gave Arron confused looks. "Why would you roll up weeds, weeds are gross." Pinkie said. "No, weed is something from back on earth, it helps you get happy." Arron said. Pinkie then got excited. "Happy! I wanna be happy, how do I get happy with weed?" Pinkie asked. "You smoke it, you guys have cigarettes in Equestria right?" Arron asked. Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah, they're mostly smoked by the canterlot elite, with their fancy cigars and cigarettes." Rainbow explained.

"Well, these are like cigarettes, you smoke them, but they make you happy." Arron explained. "You guys wanna try?" he asked, holding up a joint. Pinkie then stepped forward, "Sure, I'll try." Pinkie said. Arron then placed a joint in Pinkie's mouth. "Now just hold it there and don't eat it." Arron said as he took out his lighter, and fumbled with it in his hooves. Arron dropped the lighter and got an idea, he then used his right wing to pick up the lighter and light it. "Huh, using your wings is easier than I thought." Arron said as he raised the lighter to the joint sticking out of Pinkie's mouth.

"Okay, now inhale, slowly." Arron instructed, Pinkie then slightly inhaled before exhaling the smoke out the side of her mouth. Arron was shocked that she was able to do it without coughing, he then remembered what Twilight told him...

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it."

Rainbow Dash sniffed and covered her snout, "Ew, it smells." Rainbow said. Arron chuckled as he lit his own joint, "Yeah, they do stink, but trust me, it's worth it." Arron said, holding a joint up to her. Rainbow took a moment and thought it over before taking the joint in her wing, putting it in her mouth, and letting Arron light it.

The three then spent a minute leaning against the wall taking puffs, and coughing. Eventually Rainbow spoke up, "You know Arron, you're right, this stuff does make you feel happy." Rainbow said, leaning back further. Pinkie stared off into space. Arron then got an idea and pulled out his phone. He turned it on and looked through his music library. "Do you do this often Arron?" Rainbow asked, her voice now softer and her speaking slowed. "Yeah, me and my friends do this all the time, it's called getting high." Arron explained as he looked for a song to play.

"Ah, here it is." Arron said as he selected a song, and the bass of Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin started playing. The song played for a while, as the three friends just sat back and got high. "This music is pretty awesome." Rainbow said, now very gone. Arron simply chuckled in response.

...

Back in the map room, the party was dying down when Rarity smelled something. "Ew, what is that horrid stench?" Rarity asked, looking around for a possible source, the others looked around, and smelled the stench. "Oh my, I think maybe one of the skunks might have followed me over." Fluttershy said. Liam smelled the stench and immediately knew it wasn't a skunk. "Don't worry Fluttershy, that smell isn't a skunk, I know exactly what it is." Liam said. "What is it?" Rarity asked. "Where did Arron, Rainbow, and Pinkie go?" Liam asked. Starlight pointed to the door they left out of and the entire group followed Liam out of the room.

When they left the room, the smell got stronger, and they all looked into the hall to see the three culprits, stoned out of their minds, and giggling like little fillies. "Arron! What the hell are you doing?" Liam demanded as he approached the 3. Arron looked up with a small, goofy smile on his face. "Oh, hey everypony, wanna join us?" Arron asked in a slow, soft voice. "What are they doing?" Twilight asked Liam. Liam facehooved and turned to face Twilight. "They're getting high Twilight, Arron must've brought some drugs from earth." Liam explained. "Are they gonna be okay?" Twilight asked.

Liam looked back over at the 3, "They'll be good in the morning, but just don't let them be seen by the authorities." Liam said. "Why?" Starlight asked. "Because, back on earth, the drugs that they're using are illegal." Liam explained. Arron then piped up, "But we aren't on earth, so we should be good." Arron said, trying to stand up, only to face plant. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie saw Arron fall and started uncontrollably laughing. Arron then joined them and then all three of them were laughing out loud. "Does this happen often?" Twilight asked with a bit of an angry look. Liam rubbed his head anxiously, "Uh, kinda, but don't worry, Arron won't do this again if I have anything to say about it." Liam said angrily as he walked over and yanked Arron up and pushed him down the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on?" Arron said as he flailed. "You're going to bed." Liam said before turning around. "Thank's for the party Twilight, you too Pinkie, see ya later." Liam said before continuing to push Arron down the hall. "Goodnight y'all!" Applejack called out after Liam. Twilight then went over to Rainbow and Pinkie, "You guys okay?" Twilight asked concerned. "Okay? Twilight, I am awesome, this is awesome." Rainbow said, staggering to her hooves. Pinkie also stood, "Yeah, I can get use to this stuff." Pinkie said before falling over again. Twilight groaned, "Okay, I'll go arrange a room for you two." Twilight said before turning back to the others. "The rest of you can go home, and Starlight, you can go to bed now if you want." Twilight said.

They all said their goodbyes before all going home or retiring to bed. Twilight ended up putting Rainbow and Pinkie in a downstairs guest room. Liam took Arron upstairs and put him in his room before going into his own room. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. " _Well, I guess my new life as a magic learner starts soon, hopefully."_ Liam thought as he tossed and turned in his bed, with many thoughts clouding his mind...

 _Arron..._

 _Weed..._

 _Dad..._

 _Magic..._

 _Apples..._

 _Applejack!..._

Liam sat up in his bed. "Do I like her?" Liam asked himself, starting to feel a bit weird, he then thought back to her, her hair, her hat, her eyes. Her pretty green eyes..."Wow, I am going crazy." Liam said to himself before laying back down. "Well, I can worry about all that later, now I can sleep in a real bed." Liam said as he slipped into a deep sleep.

...

 **Author's note: Hopefully after this chapter, the ball can get rolling. I plan on taking this story through season six, then I have a plan already set out for "To Where and Back Again" that I'm already excited for. But, that's a while away, so for now, tell me how i'm doing, and I'll keep working for now. Thanks! :)**


	8. Simple Magic

Liam's eyes slowly opened to a blinding sunlight shining through the window. He slowly rose into a seating position on his bed and stretched. He slid off the bed and stretched again. After trying and failing to brush his hair with his hooves, he left his room and headed down to where he remembered the kitchen being. He opened the door and was met with the wonderful smell of eggs and pancakes and saw Twilight, Starlight and Spike in the kitchen.

"Good morning Liam, did you sleep well?" Twilight asked a she used magic to scramble the eggs with a rubber scraper. "I slept like a rock." Liam said as he took a seat next to Starlight. "Smells good Twilight, I'm starving." Liam said. Starlight took a sip of coffee before levitating a mug in front of him. "Want some coffee?" Starlight offered.

"No thanks, I'm not a big coffee drinker." Liam said. Twilight finished the eggs and placed them on plates, while spike flipped a few more pancakes. "Is Arron up yet?" Twilight asked as she placed the plate in front of Liam. "I don't think so, I didn't check, he'll probably be asleep for a few more hours." Liam explained before digging in face first into the eggs. Starlight and Twilight gave him confused looks, Liam looked up from his pigging out, "I'm not gonna try to eat this with a fork until I can use magic." Liam said before digging back in.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have some good news!" Twilight said. Liam looked back up, his face covered in eggs. "What?" Liam said after swallowing. "I got a letter back from Celestia, she said that I can teach you the magic to help you and Arron get home." Twilight explained. Liam raised and eyebrow, "Really, she accepted all the crazy stuff like inter dimensional travel stuff?" Liam asked. Twilight nodded, "She says she's "Seen lots of crazier things" and also says that due to her busy schedule, she won't be able to meet you for a few weeks." Twilight explained.

"Well, sounds good, when do we start?" Liam asked. "Today, after breakfast." Twilight said. Liam took another bite of eggs and swallowed. "Well, I'm excited." Liam said. "Pancakes are ready!" Spike said carrying a plate of pancakes over to the table.

...

Arron walked down the hall from his bedroom, his head aching from last nights activities. "I hope they have Ibuprofen in this world." Arron said to himself as he descended the stairs. He turned another corner and saw Pinkie and Rainbow. "Good morning ladies, sleep well?" Arron said walking up to them. They both had dark circles under their eyes and looked a bit irritated. "Not very good Arron." Pinkie said in a surprisingly quiet voice compared to her energy from last night. "What was in that stuff?" Rainbow asked in a similarly quiet voice. "Yeah, sorry about that, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring that stuff out, but it was fun was it?" Arron said in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, you got any more?" Rainbow asked. Arron shook his head, "No, Liam took the rest of it and hid it, I probably deserve it." Arron explained, "Where are you going now?" Arron asked. "To the kitchen, you smell that?" Pinkie asked excitedly. Arron sniffed and caught the scent of food, breakfast food. "Yep! I am starved." Arron said before joining the girls as they walked down the hall.

...

Arron and the girls joined the others in the kitchen and ate breakfast together, discussing last night as well as other events in the near future. "So Red, when do ya wanna start flying?" Rainbow asked Arron at the breakfast table. Arron looked up from his pancakes, "Uh, whenever you're ready, I guess." Arron said before continuing to eat. "Great, we'll start today, noon, over by Sweet Apple Acres." Rainbow suggested. Arron nearly choked, "Today?" Arron asked in a strained voice. "What, you said whenever, and I want to start teaching ya today." Rainbow said before eating another bite of pancake. Arron took a deep breath, "You're on, today at noon, I'll be flying in no time!" Arron said, bragging a bit.

"So Pinkie, I heard you and Rarity have plans this weekend." Starlight said to Pinkie, trying to start a conversation. "Yep, me and Rarity are going to Manehattan to spend some time with my sister Maud!" Pinkie said excitedly. "Oh, you have a sister Pinkie?" Liam asked. Pinkie nodded, "I have 3 sisters actually, Maud, Limestone, and Marble." Pinkie explained. "Nice, do they live near Ponyville?" Liam asked. Pinkie shook her head, "They live back on my family's farm." Pinkie said, her face forming a slight frown at the mention of the farm.

"Well, I start learning magic after breakfast, and I guess you start learning flying at noon, so good luck." Liam said to Arron as he finished up his pancakes. "Thanks, and good luck to you, you'll probably need it." Arron said. The brothers hoof bumped as everypony else finished up breakfast. Pinkie and Rainbow left the castle after breakfast, while Twilight, Starlight and Liam went down to the big library from yesterday. "Would you like to watch us teach Liam until you have to meet Rainbow Arron?" Twilight asked Arron, who had tagged along from the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna go look around Ponyville a bit, I didn't get a real chance yesterday." Arron said. "Okay, have fun and don't get lost." Twilight said. Arron nodded and turned to leave, when Starlight suddenly spoke, "Wait, take this." Starlight said, levitating a small bag over to Arron. Arron held the bag in his hoof and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" Arron asked. "It's a bag of bits, for lunch or something." Starlight said. Arron smiled at this gesture, "Thanks Starlight, I'll try to find a way to pay you back, promise." Arron said, Starlight shrugged, "No need to, just helping out." Starlight said with a smile. Arron simply nodded before turning and leaving.

Twilight then turned to Liam and Starlight. "Alright Liam, let's start with the basics..."

...

Arron walked out of the 2 large doors of the castle and proceeded down the steps. He gazed upon the tiny town in front of him and took a deep breath. "Okay, just go into town, memorize the layout, and make new friends if possible." Arron said to himself as he trotted down the path towards town. Arron kept walking until he found himself in the middle of some kind of marketplace.

He looked up and down the stalls, where several ponies stood, selling their goods. Arron saw several stands with flowers, one with muffins, one with bed supplies like pillows and several others. He then turned down another path which led to an area he recognized. He saw a large building with a roof that looked like it was made out of some kind of cake. "Sugarcube Corner." Arron said to himself as he approached the building, remembering Applejack mention it yesterday.

But as he turned to walk in a different direction, he was suddenly hit by something or somepony and was knocked to the ground. Arron sat up, a bit dizzy from the hit. "Oh, sorry about that sir." A voice next to him said. The voice was high, like the voice of a child, Arron turned and saw a tiny Pegasus standing next to him. She had a purple, messy mane and was orange. He then noticed her cutie mark, it looked the same as Applebloom's. Arron stood up and dusted himself off. "It's alright kid, no harm done." Arron said. "You don't look familiar, are you new in town?" the filly asked as she walked over to a scooter on the ground and picked it up. Arron nodded, "Yes, me and my brother just...moved here, my name is Arron." Arron said introducing himself to the filly.

"Nice to meet you mister Arron, my name is Scootaloo." The filly said getting onto the scooter. "Nice to meet you, now you be more careful Scoots." Arron said waving a hoof at her, like an adult would wave their finger at him on earth. Scootaloo chuckled, "Really? Only Rainbow Dash calls me Scoots sir." Scootaloo said with a disproving expression.

Arron perked up at this, "oh, you know Rainbow Dash too?" Arron asked. Scootaloo rapidly nodded, "I'm head of the Rainbow Dash fan club, and her honorary little sister." Scootaloo said excitedly. Arron rolled his eyes, "of course she has a fan club." Arron thought to himself. "Well, it was great to meet you Arron, but I have to get to school." Scootaloo said as she began to push away on her scooter. Arron waved as she zoomed away on her scooter. "nice kid." Arron thought to himself.

...

Liam stood in front of the table, on the table was an apple, a book, and a piece of paper and a quill, with a little tin of ink. "Okay Liam, your first lesson on magic is levitation." Twilight explained. He had just spent the past hour reading the beginners guide to magic, so he knew the general gist of turning on the magic. He could engulf his horn in a yellow glow, but other than that, he couldn't do Jack.

"You will levitate the apple and take a bite of it, then open the book to page 30, and finally write your name on the paper with the quill." Twilight explained. "Observe." Starlight said, standing on the other side of the table with her own apple, book, and paper. She levitated the apple and took a bite from it, she then opened the book to a page that had a picture of a grey unicorn with a long white beard and a wizard hat, and finally, levitated the quill, dipped it into the ink, and wrote her name on to the paper, in CURSIVE no less. Starlight levitated the quill back down and grinned.

"Wow." was all Liam managed to say before looking back at Twilight. "Whenever you're ready." Twilight said. Liam took some deep breaths cracked his neck a bit before going into a concentration at the apple. He stared at it and focused his energy into his horn, it lit into a yellow glow. Eventually, the apple was engulfed in a yellow aura and it lifted up off the table. Liam was starting to feel strain as he focused on lifting the apple to his lips. He took a big bite out of the apple and dropped it back onto the table. Liam's face was a bit red, and his mane was damp with sweat. "Good first use of your magic!" Twilight cheered. Starlight clapped her hooves together.

Liam took another deep breath before focusing on the book, he then turned on his magic again, and the book was engulfed in the yellow aura, and began to flip through pages before landing on page 30. Liam breathed out, feeling not as strained as the first time. He then levitated the quill and dipped it in the ink and sloppily wrote his name on the paper. "Wow, this looked easier than it actually is." Liam said breathlessly as he dropped the quill and looked at his name, sloppily written on the page.

"Don't worry Liam, it gets easier the more you do it, but as first times go, you did a pretty good job." Starlight complemented. Liam smiled at the complement and levitated the apple once again and took another bite. "Trust me, you're gonna be a master of magic in no time." Twilight said. Liam smiled, "Okay then, hit me with the next step..."

 **...**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Feedback and Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	9. Spread Your Wings

Arron wandered through Ponyville, making mental notes of important landmarks as he passed them. He memorized Sugarcube Corner, Town Hall, The Park with the fountain, the school, and Carousel Boutique. He was walking back down a road he remembered from earlier in the day when he noticed a store he missed previously.

It was a record shop, it was fairly small, with a space above it, most likely an apartment. He walked up to the window that showcased several albums with interesting covers. Many were pictures, others were abstract drawings or art. "Good to see album covers are pretty similar to home." Arron said to himself as he turned to open the door to the shop.

Arron stepped inside and glanced around quickly, seeing several shelves full of records. Each shelf was labeled with "Classics" or "Top 10" or some other label for the music. "Hello, can I help you find anything?" a voice asked. Arron turned to see a grey pony with a black mane standing at the register. "Uh, no thanks ma'am, I'm just browsing around." Arron said casually. Arron walked over to the shelf labeled top 10 and was surprised and some of the things he saw.

He saw a few names he heard ponies mentioning such as Countess Coloratura and Sapphire Shores, but then he saw one album by a "Fall Out Colt." "Well that's a freaky coincidence." Arron said to himself. He walked over to the classics and felt extremely confused when he saw an album with a cover that depicted 4 ponies crossing a road. One of the ponies on that cover was Pinkie Pie as well. "I have so many questions right now." Arron thought to himself. He then turned to leave before being stopped by the cashier again.

"You don't look familiar, are you knew in town?" she asked. Arron quietly sighed to himself, why was everypony in this town so nice and friendly. "Yeah, I just moved here, my name's Arron." he said politely. "My name is Octavia, usually my sister Vinyl Scratch is watching the store, but she's sick today." Octavia said, "So, you like music?" she asked. Arron thought fr a second, him and his brother both appreciated music, but Liam was the one who chose to actively pursue music as a hobby, while Arron just considered music something to listen to while doing homework or working out.

"I'm not the biggest music lover, but my brother is a musician, so I'll send him over sometime." Arron said. "Oh, sounds nice, well have a nice day, and thanks for stopping in." Octavia said with a wave as Arron walked towards the door.

...

Arron walked through town a bit more, eventually stopping at a cafe for a sandwich. After eating a walked around a bit more before seeing a clock above a store reading 11:45. "Crap, I'll be late for flight training!" Arron said to himself before looking around. He realized that he was lost and had no idea where Sweet Apple Acres was. He looked and saw two ponies sitting on a bench nearby, one was a mint colored unicorn, the other was a cream colored earth pony with a pink/blue mane.

"Excuse me, sorry to bug you two, but can you point me in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres?" Arron asked the two ponies. The unicorn spoke, "Sure, it's just over there, keep following the road and look for the apple trees, you can't miss it." she said, pointing her hoof down the road. Arron looked over and did see apple trees in the distance. "Thank you." he said with a wave as he turned and ran down the road. "No problem sir." the unicorn called after him.

...

Arron trotted down the road until he got to the sign that read, "Sweet Apple Acres." Hes glanced around before a blur shot past him and landed in the dirt in front of him. He looked up and Rainbow Dash stood there with a smug look on her face. "Wow." was all Arron could say. "Nice to see you're on time Red, cause we've got a long day of flight training ahead of us." Rainbow said before motioning for him to follow her. The two walked over to a large meadow on the outskirts of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Okay Red, it's time to turn you into a standout flyer, but it won't be easy, it'll be tough, grueling, and your wings might even fall off, but with me teaching you, you will become the second best flyer in no time, you got that!" Rainbow said in a slight drill sergeant way. Arron rolled his eyes and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm a pro athlete back where I come from, this'll be a piece of cake." Arron said with a smug tone...

...

It was not a piece of cake. Rainbow gave Arron a straight forward explanation of how wings worked and how to flap, flare, and properly fold his wings. Arron then attempted to fly with a jumping start, but face planted. After several more attempt he then tried to simply lift his body by flapping his wings, but ended up looking like a humming bird trying to fly.

After about an hour of failed attempts and several fits of laughter from Rainbow, Arron finally managed to get into the air and hover. "Ah, okay, okay, I'm up, now what?" Arron frantically said, slightly freaking out in the air. "Okay, you're doing good, now just try to flap your way forward." Rainbow instructed, also hovering in the air. Arron then attempted to flap forward, and much to his surprise, succeeded.

Arron moved forward in the air, slowly but surely. Eventually he began picking up speed, but he found himself unable to stop, or turn. "I can't stop!" Arron shouted as he flew through the air, heading right for a tree. Rainbow then attempted to stop him before he hit the tree, but when she grabbed him the 2 ended up tumbling back down to the ground.

Eventually they stopped, with Arron on top on Rainbow, he stood up and shook his head before looking back over to Rainbow, who sat up, rubbing her head. Arron extended a hoof to help her up, she grabbed his hoof and started to get up when both of them stopped. Arron looked directly into Rainbow's magenta colored eyes, and was mesmerized by them. Rainbow found herself looking into Arron's Brown eyes, which just had something about them that she liked, but she couldn't figure out what.

After staring into each other's eyes for an uncomfortably long time, Arron finally came to his senses and pulled Rainbow to her hooves. "So, how did I do for my first flight?" Arron asked. Rainbow rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure a foal could fly better than you." Rainbow teased. Arron simply shrugged and sat down, he then looked over towards the town and saw that dusk was already upon them.

The sun was starting to get lower, giving the sky a beautiful golden color. The 2 sat next to each other on top of a hill overlooking Ponyville. Arron decided to engage in some small talk, "So, you have a sister?" Arron asked. Rainbow was caught slightly off guard by the question, "Oh, kinda, why?" Rainbow asked back. "I met Scootaloo in town today, nice kid, cool scooter." Arron explained. Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, she's an orphan, lives in the Ponyville Orphanage, she started my fan club, and she said she wanted me to be like her sister." Rainbow explained.

"Wow, that's very nice of you Dash." Arron complemented. Rainbow smiled, "Thanks, you two are kinda alike in a way, neither of you can fly properly." Rainbow said, her smile fading slightly thinking about Scootaloo's inability to fly and how it affected the filly. Arron decided to change the subject, "So, apart from being the self proclaimed fastest flyer in Equestria, what other awesome facts do you have about yourself?" Arron asked.

This made Rainbow excited to brag some more, she hovered in the air, "I'm in the reserves for the Wonderbolts!" She exclaimed with a loop in the air. "What are the Wonderbolts?" Arron asked, which made Dash gasp and give him an expression like he just called her fat. "You've never heard of the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow shouted. "Hey, I just came to Equestria 2 days ago, cut me some slack." Arron argued. Rainbow rolled her eyes, "The Wonderbolts are the most epic, awesome, and fastest flight troop in Equestria!" Rainbow said, flying through the air a bit more.

"So, They're performers?" Arron asked. Rainbow shrugged, "Kinda, they perform in shows, but they can also be called in case of foreign threats." Rainbow explained. Arron nodded, "Oh, cool, so what does it mean being in the reserves?" Arron asked. Rainbow landed back next to him, "It means that if a Wonderbolt is taken off the team through an injury or retirement, or even death, then I could possibly be placed on the actual team." Rainbow said excitedly. "Well, don't worry, after seeing you flying yesterday, I think that you have the biggest chance of getting into the proper team." Arron said. Rainbow giggled at the complement, and felt mildly embarrassed about it.

"What else are you into?" Arron asked. Rainbow thought for a second before bursting out, "Daring Do, the greatest book series of all time." Arron raised an eyebrow, "Tell me about it." Arron said, interested. This was a mistake, as Rainbow went on to explain the first two books in the series to him, while Arron sat there. Eventually Rainbow ended her rant, and the sun was just starting to reach the horizon. "Sounds like an awesome book series, I'll check it out." Arron said before looking back towards Ponyville.

"Well, looks like it's getting late, I better get back to the castle." Arron said as he stood up. "Oh, okay, see you tomorrow maybe?" Rainbow said also standing. "Well, maybe, I still need to get more flying practice." Arron said rubbing the bump on his head. Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah, you definitely need more practice." Arron turned around and started to walk towards Ponyville, he waved to Dash as he walked, "See you later Skittles!" Arron called. Rainbow flew into the air and waved back, "See you around Red!" she called back.

...

Arron walked into the castle and immediately smelled something good. He walked down the hall to the kitchen and entered. Twilight, Starlight, and Liam all sat at the table as Spike stood by the oven. "Hey Arron, how was your day?" Starlight asked. Arron walked over to the table and sat down. "Oh, just great, I walked around town, found a record shop, and crashed mid-flight." Arron said, rubbing his head again.

Liam held an ice pack to his head, "Well, I learned to levitate stuff and open doors and books, but now my head hurts." Liam groaned. Arron chuckled at his brothers headache, "Well, we both still got practive to do, but don't worry, we'll get there bro." Arron said. A ding was then heard, "Baked potatoes are done!" Spike called as he opened the oven. The 5 enjoyed their dinner, then Arron and Liam immediately excused themselves to retire to bed.

The brothers walked down the hall towards their rooms. "Goodnight Arron." Liam said with a groan as he opened the door to his room with his magic. "Don't worry Liam, just give it time, things will get easier." Arron said confidently before entering his own room. Liam nodded before walking into his room, shutting the door and flopping onto the bed.

"Things will get easier." Liam repeated, looking up at the ceiling...


	10. New Job and First Kiss

**Author's Note: A bit of a time jump here, just to move forward a bit faster. Also, thank you to anyone who even clicked on this story, or who has read this far, I really appreciate it. :)**

 **...**

After Liam's first magic lesson and Arron's first flying lesson, things started to move forward for the brothers. They quickly let the painful memories of their father's death slip into the backs of their minds and focused on what they had here and now.

Liam continued his magic lessons with Starlight and Twilight, eventually getting the hang of using his magic with little to no strain. He learned levitation fairly easily, as well as self levitation and short distance teleportation, something that proved to be more difficult than he thought.

After 2 weeks, things seemed to be normal, the brothers were regularly seen around town, Liam began to listen to Equestrian music, which he thought was not as good as human music, but there were gems. Like Countess Coloratura's comeback album "Throwing off the Veil" which reminded him of Adele.

Liam eventually felt a little lazy. He usually did his magic lessons, then either went into the record shop in town, or listened to music in his room. Liam felt like he needed to work, not just on magic, but on an actual job, something that could get hims some spending bits. In a way he felt guilty, being a freeloader, living off Twilight's generosity, something he wanted to thank her for. So, Liam got an idea one day.

Liam left the castle immediately after lessons one day and trotted his way down to Sweet Apple Acres. When he got there he noticed Applejack bucking trees over in the orchard. Liam admired how strong she was to be able to literally kick trees for a living. "Looks kinda painful." Liam said to himself as he approached the orange earth pony.

Applejack was about to deliver a strong buck to another tree when she was startled by the sudden voice, "Hey Applejack!" the voice called, making Applejack lose her balance and start to fall forward, but before she could land face first, she was caught in a levitation spell that lifted her back up to her hooves.

"Oh, hey Liam, thanks." Applejack said, rubbing her arm. "No problem, sorry I distracted you, I need to ask you something." Liam said walking over to the buckets she placed under the tree. "Uh, sure, what is it?" Applejack asked. "I was wondering if I could get a job here, on the farm." Liam said. Applejack went wide eyed, Liam wanted to work at Sweet Apple Acres?

"Well, uh, I could ask Granny, but why in tarnation would you want to work here when you could probably get a ton o' bits singing and playin' guitar?" Applejack asked. Liam sighed, "Back home, I was a hard worker, now, all I do is listen to music and do lessons with Twilight, I feel like I'm freeloading, so I want to have a job so I can actually do some hard work." Liam explained. Applejack was surprised by all of this. "That's awfully noble of ya Liam." Applejack complemented.

Liam blushed slightly at the complement, he then looked up and saw all the apples still in the tree and the empty buckets under it and got an idea, "Here's my resume." Liam said before using a spell and levitating a large group of apples into one of the baskets under the tree. After levitating most of the apples on the tree into the buckets he smiled and bowed his head.

"Wow, Twilight's been training you well." Applejack said, this made Liam smile. "I would hire ya now, but I need to talk to Granny first, she's the one who runs the farm after all." Applejack explained as she hoisted a bucket of apples onto her back. Liam then levitated 2 buckets into the air in front of him. Applejack rolled her eyes, "Now don't go showing off." Applejack said as she started walking towards the barn.

The two walked down the path through the orchard mostly in silence, until Liam spoke, "I don't know if it'll help me get the job, but when I was thinking of places to work, this is the first place I thought of." Liam said. "Really, not even the record store crossed your mind first?" Applejack asked. Liam shrugged, "Yeah, but this place seems prettier, it also has a better atmosphere, and you're here." Liam said, slightly blushing and turning away at that last remark. Applejack also blushed and turned away.

Over the past few weeks, Liam and Applejack had talked on a few occasions, and Liam had become friends with both her, and the rest of Twilight's friends. But Liam always felt awkward around her, like he had never experienced a crush before, which was both true and not true for Liam, he had lots of crushes, just never on a pony before.

Eventually they reached the barn and dropped the buckets on the ground, Liam looking slightly worn out after the walk. "Still getting used to lifting heavy things with magic?" Applejack asked as Liam wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, but practice makes perfect." Liam said.

"Would ya like some cider?" Applejack asked. Liam smiled at the prospect of getting some nice apple cider, "Sure, that'd be appreciated, thanks." Liam said, still panting. "No problem, I'll also ask Granny about your possible employment. Truth is, we don't get that many applications for farmhands." Applejack said as she moved toward the open barn door. "Okay, cool." was all Liam said before Applejack was gone.

Liam slumped to the barn floor and breathed normally, trying to relax after slightly straining himself with lifting the apple buckets, he almost dozed off when a small voice startled him. "Hey Liam, what are ya doin' here?" Liam opened his eyes and saw Applebloom walking into the barn. "Oh, hey Applebloom, I was just talking to your sister about getting a job here." Liam said nonchalantly while still sitting on the floor.

"You seriously wanna work here? It's a lot of work." Applebloom warned. Liam put on a smug smile, "I'm always up for some challenging, hard work." He said, placing his hooves behind his head and laying back. "Well, don't say I didn't warn ya." Applebloom said as she pushed a few boxes into a corner.

Applejack re-entered the barn with a bottle of cider and a few wooden mugs, she saw Liam and Applebloom chatting about something. "Good to see you two getting along." Applejack said as she walked over. The two looked up and noticed the cider. "Finally, I need to drink something." Liam said as he looked at the bottle. Applejack walked over and gave a mug to both Applebloom and Liam. "This is normal cider right? Not Hard cider?" Liam quickly asked. Applejack chuckled, "Don't worry, we don't make hard cider. Besides, you think I'd be giving my sister hard cider?" Applejack said.

"Yeah, I guess not." Liam said as Applejack poured cider into his mug. Using magic, he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip. It was like an explosion of flavor went off in his mouth. The cider was definitely the best he had ever tasted. "Any good?" Applejack asked, noticing the look on his face. Liam then downed the entire mug in nearly one gulp, he then looked to the other two and sarcastically shrugged, "It's alright." Liam said. Applebloom scoffed, "Yeah right, it's the best dang cider you've ever tasted." Liam then smiled at the filly, "You're right, quite right." Liam said before levitating his mug over to Applejack to fill it again.

Applejack rolled her eyes with a smile and poured him another mug full. "Oh, and Granny says that can work here." Applejack said. Liam's eyes widened, "Wow, already? She must like me." Liam said. Applejack nodded. Applebloom then jumped for joy, "Yay! Somepony else to handle some of the chores." Applebloom cheered, Applejack looked like she was about to scold the filly, but when she noticed Liam chuckling at AB's behavior, she chuckled as well.

The three continued to drink the cider and chat until late into the evening. Eventually, Applebloom fell asleep. "Well, looks like its bedtime for somepony." Applejack said as she walked over to the filly and put her on her back. "Alright, thanks for the cider. When do I start?" Liam asked. "Stop by tomorrow, and we'll get ya started." Applejack said as she carried the sleeping filly over to the barn door. They all exited the barn and Liam started towards the path back to town, while Applejack started for the house. "Sounds good, see you tomorrow AJ!" Liam shouted as he trotted back towards town. Applejack simply waved back at him. "Goodnight Liam." Applejack said quietly as she and Applebloom entered the house.

...

While Liam was heading back to the castle, Arron and Dash were having another training session. Arron could get into the air at this point, but still needed work gaining speed, slowing down, and turning. Arron was trying to follow Dash as she weaved in between trees and buildings, but had trouble keeping up. Eventually he ended up clipping his wing and crashing to the ground in a field just outside Ponyville.

Dash saw his crash and immediately landed next to him. "Are you okay Red?" Dash asked as she helped him up. Arron got up and groaned, "Uh, I don't think I'll ever get used to crashing." Arron said as he rubbed his temple. "Yeah, crashing is never pleasant, but don't worry, you're getting better." Dash complemented. Arron looked back at Dash and smiled, "Thanks for the compliment, and for teaching me, you're really great." Arron said, making Dash blush.

"To be honest, I'm used to hitting my head. Back home I used to get hurt all the time playing sports." Arron said. "What sports did you play?" Dash asked. "Oh, football, basketball, baseball, and soccer. All of which gave me injuries, broken bones, concussions, stuff like that." Arron explained. "Cool." Dash said. The two sat there in the field, watching the setting sun, and seeing the sky turning to night. At some point, Dash started resting her head on Arron's shoulder.

Arron eventually noticed and his face turned even more red than it already was. He had no idea what to do. "Uhhh..." Arron muttered. Dash then quickly stood up with a face almost as red as Arron's. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize how tired I am." Dash said before letting out a fake yawn and stretch. "I guess I better go." Dash said turning away.

"Wait, I didn't mind." Arron said before covering his mouth. Rainbow then slowly landed back next to Arron and raised an eyebrow with a small smile, "Really?" she asked. Arron simply nodded, "I ...think...you're...uh,...cute." Arron said quietly, his face turning a darker shade of red. Rainbow was also blushing deeply. "Really?" She asked again, this time turning away. The two of them facing away before Arron spoke up. "I know were just friends now, but I really like training with you, not just the thrill of flying, but because you are such a cool pony to hang with, you're competitive, athletic, and like I said, cute." Arron said, getting a little louder as he continued talking.

Rainbow Dash turned back to him. "Nopony's ever said that to me before." she said quietly and slowly. Arron was surprised by this information. "Well, I'm saying it now." Arron said, taking a step towards Dash. Dash looked into his brown eyes, and saw a warmth in them that made her feel something she never really felt before. Arron looked into her eyes, and lost himself into how amazing they looked, being a color that was not normal back on earth.

The 2 then leaned in and kissed. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt incredible for the both of them. The two stood smiling at eachother before Dash finally spoke. "So, would you like me to fly you home Red?" Dash asked. Arron was dumbstruck for a few seconds before coming back to reality. "Uh, sure, yeah." Arron slurred out. The two then flew into the air and took off towards the castle.


	11. Slow Down

Liam walked his way through Ponyville back to the castle, admiring the colors and lights that made up the night, it was pretty. When he got close enough to see the front doors to the castle, he saw Arron and Rainbow Dash on the front steps. Liam thought nothing of it, until they hugged. Then Dash flew away and Arron went inside.

Liam was taken a bit aback by this revelation, Arron and Dash? he thought. He knew they had been training together for a few weeks by now, but he didn't think they would get that close so quickly.

Liam immediately trotted up to the castle and went inside. He went straight upstairs and approached Arron's room, the door was open a crack and Arron was pacing back and forth. "Stupid! Why did I just admit that? I barley hesitated!" Arron said to himself as he paced.

Liam then opened the door, "What's wrong bro?" Liam asked, startling Arron. "Geeze, give a warning before you just burst in here! Also how much did you hear?" Arron shouted before shifting his tone to one of worry.

"I saw you and Dash hugging outside, what happened?" Liam asked. "Uh,..I Said I liked her, and she likes me, so...I guess were a thing now." Arron stammered out. Liam was confused by this behavior, "Why are you freaking out then? Your used to girlfriends, is it because she's a pony?" Liam asked. Arron shook his head, "No, it's not that, it's just, unlike my other girlfriends, Dash actually likes me for me, not just so she could get some social points in her circle of friends." Arron explained.

Liam then thought back to Arron's history of relationships, and how they all just wanted to show off their new boyfriend to their friends. "Well then, what's troubling you?" Liam asked, placing a hoof on Arron's shoulder. "I think we're going too fast, me and Dash, I mean, one second I crash, then I tell her I like her, then we kissed." Arron said, Liam went wide eyed at that last bit of information.

"How does it feel to kiss here?" Liam asked, "Pretty normal." Arron responded. Liam sighed, "So, you want to take things slow with Dash?" Liam asked, Arron nodded. "I know she's all about speed, but what happened tonight didn't feel natural, it felt more like a badly written romantic story." Arron said. "Just tell her then, if she likes you like you say she does, then she'll understand, just tell her tomorrow." Liam said. Arron then felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thanks Liam." Arron said. Liam then gave his brother a small hug, "No problem bro." Liam said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Arron flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "Just tell her, she'll understand, I hope."...

...

Rainbow Dash flew over Ponyville, heading for the edge of town where a lonely cottage stood, the home of Fluttershy. Rainbow landed by the door and knocked on it. Fluttershy opened the door and was surprised to find Rainbow here at this time of evening. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, what are you doing here this late?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash looked around, like she was making sure nopony else was nearby. "Can I talk to you about something Flutters?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy nodded and ushered her inside.

Fluttershy got Rainbow Dash a cup of tea and the two sat of Fluttershy's couch. "Now, what's wrong Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked with genuine concern. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath before speaking. "You can't tell anypony else about this, okay?" Rainbow Dash said with a serious look. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy gave a Pinkie Promise to assure Dash that she wouldn't tell anypony.

"Okay, you now how I've been teaching Arron to fly the past few weeks?" Dash asked, Fluttershy nodded, "You've done a good job, he's getting the hang of it." Fluttershy complimented. Rainbow Dash smiled at the compliment before continuing, "Well, I kinda like him." Rainbow Dash admitted. Fluttershy let out a small gasp at this confession. "Wow, um...that's nice, does he like you?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash nodded, "We kinda confessed to eachother tonight, we also kissed." Dash admitted. Fluttershy let out another gasp.

"You're moving fast aren't you?" Fluttershy said. Rainbow then exhaled deeply, "That's the problem, I want to move slower, but I just really like him, and what if he wants to go fast, what if he thinks I'm weird for wanting to slow down?" Rainbow said in a bit of a freakout. Fluttershy placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand, I mean, he likes you, doesn't he?" Fluttershy asked, Rainbow Dash nodded. "Thanks Fluttershy." Rainbow said before hugging her.

"So, do you know why you like him?" Fluttershy asked. "I dunno, maybe I just have a thing for clumsy, red Stallion's." Rainbow jokingly said, even though she really did.

...

The next day Arron tried his best to fly over to the meeting point where he and Dash would usually go to train. Though, he got worn out and just walked the rest of the way. When he got there, Dash was waiting patiently. Arron slowly approached, taking a few deep breaths. "Just tell her, she'll understand." Arron thought to himself.

Arron finally reached the middle of the field where Dash stood. "Ya ready to finally nail turning today Arron?" Rainbow said enthusiastically. Arron nodded, "Yeah, but, first, I need to talk to you, about last night." Arron said. Dash's expression then turned sour, and she looked sad. "It's not gonna work out, is it?" Rainbow asked, looking down. Arron stepped forward quickly, "What? No, no, it's just, I feel we went a bit too fast last night." Arron explained. Rainbow looked up with wide eyes.

Arron then felt like he just screwed up. "I know, slow isn't your thing, so you probably don't want to keep going, but I would like to keep training with you, if you want." Arron explained, looking down at the ground. Rainbow stepped closer, using a hoof, she lifted up Arron's chin and looked into his eyes, Arron looked into hers, and they kissed.

Dash pulled away and smiled, "Don't worry Arron, I was worried about the exact same thing." Rainbow said, this made Arron smile, "Really?" he asked, Rainbow nodded. Arron wiped some sweat off his forehead and laughed, "Well, that's a relief." Arron said, "So are we still good?" Arron asked. Rainbow nodded again, "Now, enough fluff, lets get flying!" Rainbow said as she launched into the air.

"Yes Ma'am!" Arron said, launching himself into the air.


	12. Work, Tricks, and Announcements

Liam walked down the path towards Sweet Apple Acres. He had just finished magic lessons, and now was ready for his first day of work. He saw Applejack over in the orchard with Big Mac, so he went over to them.

The Apple siblings waved to him as he approached. "Good to see ya Liam, ya ready for some hard work?" Applejack asked. Liam nodded enthusiastically, "Sure am!" he said. Applejack put an apple bucket on her back and motioned for Liam and Big Mac to follow.

They walked through the orchard to a few trees that had plenty of red, ripe apples to eat. Applejack placed the bucket under the tree and turned back to Liam. "Today you learn the basics, like how to buck a tree properly." Applejack explained, Liam became confused, "Why can't I just levitate them into the basket?" Liam asked. "It's just the way we do things here, it's tradition, and the proper way to harvest." Applejack explained. "EEeyup." Big Mac added.

So, Applejack and Big Mac took turns bucking a few trees to properly show Liam what to do. Eventually Liam walked up to a tree, turned away from it, bent his legs, and kicked his rear legs back. The tree shook and a few apples fell. "OW!" Liam cried after placing his back legs on the ground. "Yeah, it takes a bit to get used to it." Applejack said. Liam nodded and stretched his legs.

Liam then took a few more buckets around the orchard with the job of filling them with apples by bucking the trees, but he still had issues with bucking, mainly the pain in his legs. "My legs are gonna be sore in the morning." Liam said to himself after bucking another tree.

Liam eventually managed to successfully fill the buckets with apples and levitated them back to the barn, where Applejack was already waiting with her buckets. "You did good for your first day Liam!" Applejack complemented. Liam placed the buckets in the barn and nodded, "Yeah, thanks, although I will definitely be waking up with sore legs tomorrow." Liam said as he walked back over to Applejack. "Thanks for this opportunity Applejack, hard work to me is happy work." Liam said. Applejack nodded, "I couldn't agree with ya more. Why don't ya come in for some snacks and cider?" Applejack said, waving for Liam to follow her. Liam nodded and followed her.

...

Arron flew through the air, following closely behind Rainbow Dash, who was trying to teach him air tricks, like loops and corkscrews. When Dash did a loop, Arron attempted to, but ended up slowing too much at the top of the loop and falling for few seconds before catching himself in midair. "Dammit!" Arron exclaimed. Rainbow Dash flew back to him. "Don't worry Red, it's not easy, but you almost got it." Dash said before taking off again, Arron following her again.

Arron attempted several more times to do a loop, and after several tries, pulled one off. "I did it!" Arron shouted excitedly as he landed. Rainbow flew down and hoof bumped him. "Great job Red." Rainbow complemented.

Arron then thought back to his sports practice, and how his friends would give him fist bumps and congratulations when he pulled off an impressive move. It made him sad, thinking about his friends, who probably thought he was dead, he and Liam had been gone for nearly a month now.

"What's wrong Red?" Rainbow asked, concerned at his sudden sadness. Arron then snapped out of his sad trance. "Oh, nothing, just thinking about my friends back home." Arron said sadly. Rainbow put a reassuring hoof on his shoulder before pulling back for a second, "You don't already have a girlfriend, do you?" Rainbow asked with a frown.

"What, no, no, I was just thinking about my friends, the guys I played sports with. I never had a proper girlfriend." Arron said. Dash sat next to him, "Really, I would have expected a guy like you to be swimming in girls." Dash said. "Well...I kind of did, but it was pretty bogus, they mostly just wanted to date me, just so they could show me off to their shallow friends and say "Hey girls, I'm dating this athlete, which makes me better than you."" Arron explained, his tone becoming more disgusted.

Rainbow then scooted closer to him. "Well, don't worry, I'm not one of those girls." Rainbow said, resting her head on Arron's shoulder. Arron looked over and smiled, "That's why I like you, you actually like me for me, and not just because I'm an athlete." Arron said. The two sat in the field for a little while before Arron glanced over towards town and saw the sun setting.

"I better get back to the castle, Twilight said she had some important news for me and Liam." Arron said. "Okay, see you later Red." Rainbow said with a hug before flying off. Arron waved and turned to head back to the castle.

...

Both Liam and Arron walked into the map room back at the castle where Twilight was waiting for them. "What's the big news Twi?" Liam asked as he and Arron sat down at the map table. Twilight had a big smile on her face, "I'm happy to say that Princesses Celestia and Luna have finally been able to take time from their schedules to come visit and meet you two!" Twilight said excitedly. The 2 brother's jaws dropped. "Wow, um, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, but don't worry, I'll try to be on my best behavior." Arron said. "When are they coming?" Liam asked. "They're coming in 2 days, on Saturday." Twilight said. "All I ask is that you 2 behave, and just be yourselves, the princesses are actually fairly laid back in casual situations." Twilight explained.

"Well, that's a relief. Anything else?" Liam asked. Twilight shook her head, "Just be ready for their arrival on Saturday. Other than that, you two are free to go." Twilight said. Liam and Arron nodded before leaving the room and heading for their rooms.

"So, I heard you got a job at Sweet Apple Acres." Arron said. "Yeah, so?" Liam responded. "So, you getting closer to AJ?" Arron said with a sly grin. Liam then glared at Arron, "Maybe. Getting closer to RD?" Liam said with similar smugness. Arron nodded, "Yep, things are going great." Arron said.

"So, you anxious about meeting the Princesses?" Liam asked. Arron gulped, "A little, I mean, I know Twilight is a princess, but these 2 are the big ones, the ones that have been around for a thousand years or so, they're basically gods!" Arron said, in a sort of freakout.

"Dude, chill, do what Twilight said, just be yourself. If she says that they are laid back and casual, I believe her." Liam said, trying to calm Arron's nerves. Arron took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll try to calm down, and we'll get through this together." Arron said.

Liam nodded, "Sounds good, but in the meantime, let's get some sleep, my legs hurt from bucking today." Liam said as he entered his room. Arron took a moment to process what Liam just said, "Bucking?" Arron said to himself before shrugging it off and going into his room.


	13. I Feel Fine

**Author's Note: Finally getting back on track.**

 **...**

Liam and Twilight were in one of the many lounges that the castle had, preparing for the Princesses' visit. Liam used his magic to drape a large red tablecloth over a dining table in the center of the room, while Twilight levitated chairs and plates of snacks over to the table.

"You're doing good Liam, it looks good." Twilight complemented after the set up was completed. Liam sighed and took a few deep breaths that Twilight noticed. "Are you okay Liam? You seem stressed." Twilight asked, concerned. Liam looked over, "Oh, I'm, maybe a little worried, I mean, I'm only meeting the 2 oldest princesses in Equestria, why would I be freaking out?" Liam said nervously with a hint of sarcasm.

"I already told you, don't worry, just relax. The princesses are very casual and they are very excited to meet you." Twilight said reassuringly. Liam took another deep breath, "Okay, I believe you, when are they gonna get here?" Liam asked. Twilight looked at a clock on the wall. "Any minute now." she said.

As if on que, the door to the room opened and in stepped the 2 princesses. Twilight immediately bowed and Liam mirrored her movements and bowed as the princesses approached. Celestia let out a chuckle, "I see you've trained him well Twilight." she said. Liam stood up straight and looked at the two in front of him.

They were MUCH taller than him, they also had weird flowing manes that looked like a breeze was constantly blowing them. One was white with a colorful mane, Liam knew she was Celesita, and the other was dark blue and a little shorter, Liam knew she was Luna. "You must be the one called Liam." Luna said. Liam simply nodded.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you." Celestia said happily. Then the four took seats at the table. "So Twilight, how has magic lessons been going?" Celestia asked. Twilight simply nudged Liam and he used his magic to levitate a biscuit from a plate and brought it to his mouth for a bite. "Pretty good." Liam said. Celestia nodded, "I had hoped." she said.

"Princess, I have a question." Twilight spoke, "Ask away Twilight." Celestia said. "When you approved me to train Liam, you said you've seen things like this before, what did you mean by that?" Twilight asked, this mad Liam perk up and listen intently.

"Something that I only found out recently, is that Human's come to our world sparatically." Celestia said. Liam nearly spit out his food, "What do you mean?" he asked. "As long as I have reigned, there have been Human's coming to Equestria, sometimes I'd get villages that say that they found a weird pony rambling about being in this weird dimension. It only happens every 200 years or so though, and the Human's who end up here end up disappearing usually." Celestia explained.

Liam took all this in, every 200 years? So the last Human brought here was from the early 1800s? "What do you mean disappear?" Liam asked. "They usually go mad, or wander to far away, hoping to get back to earth, or they simply die, one way or another." Luna explained sadly. "So, why are you helping us?" Liam asked. Celestia smiled, "This is the first time a Human has come through and I've been informed so quickly." Celestia explained, "I decided to try and help you get back, since I had failed to help the others." Celestia said, looking a little sad.

"Wait, weren't there 2 of them sister?" Luna asked. Liam then realized that Arron wasn't here, he was probably still in bed. "That lazy sunofa...my brother is probably sill asleep, I'll go get him." Liam started to get up, but was stopped by Celestia. "Leave him be, he can meet us another time." Celestia suggested. Liam thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I'm sorry your majesties, but I cannot except my brother's rudeness. Back home, if we had guests, we would have to come and converse with them, rather than stay in our rooms, so I'm going to get him." Liam explained before turning and running out of the room.

"Well, you can't say he's bad." Luna said.

...

Liam ran upstairs and approached Arron's bedroom door and started banging on it. "Arron, get your ass up!" Liam shouted. Liam heard Arron groan, "What is it Liam?" he asked. "The princesses are here, and you're being rude, so get out of bed and come downstairs!" Liam shouted. Liam then heard a loud gasp, followed by the sound of Arron falling off the bed and rushing around the room.

The door suddenly opened to Arron with a brush still in his hair, "I'm up! Don't Worry!" Arron said with a scared look on his face. Liam nodded, "Ok, then let's go." Arron pushed past Liam and went downstairs in a rush.

...

Arron and Liam were approaching the lounge where the princesses were when Twilight suddenly emerged with Spike and Rarity, who looked very muddy. "What's going on Twilight?" Liam asked, he then noticed Spike glowing. "It's kinda a long story, but to cut to the chase, me and Rarity are taking Spike to the dragon lands, I need you and Arron to keep the princesses company until we get back." Twilight explained.

The brothers took a minute to process the overload of information they just received. "I have several questions." Arron said. "Sorry, not time, just go talk to the Princesses, they've been eager to meet you Arron." Twilight said before she turned to Rarity and Spike and followed them out of the castle.

Liam and Arron exchanged glances of uncertainty before walking back into the lounge.

...

The brothers went back in and Arron introduced himself to the princesses, somehow without fainting at how badly he was freaking out. They all sat back down at the table and shared their interests, such as Arron's athletic skills, or Liam's musical skills.

"You know Liam, there's a music festival being held in the city of Trottingham in a few months, maybe you could perform at it." Celestia suggested after Liam brought up his musical talent. "Hmmm, that does sound fun, I'll look into it." Liam said.

"Are there any sports events near Ponyville? I haven't seen a game in a while, and I could use some excitment." Arron asked. "The Wonderbolts will be coming for a show in Ponyville in a few weeks." Celestia said. "Oh, I think Rainbow Dash mentioned that to me actually, sounds like fun." Arron said.

The four continued for a little while longer, until Celestia noticed the time. "It looks like time is almost up for this lunch." Celestia said sadly. "Yes, unfortunate that Twilight had to miss it." Luna said. "Yes, well, it was a pleasure to meet you boys. I think you are both very unique." Celestia said to the brothers.

"Thank you your majesties." Liam said with a bow that Arron copied. "But before we go, we were wondering if you could play us something Liam." Celestia said. Liam tensed up, he was being asked to play before a ruler! Liam nodded, "Uh sure, just one second." Liam said before teleporting away, then teleporting back with his guitar.

"Pick a song that isn't the most generic this time." Arron said teasingly. The princesses chuckled as Liam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this is a song back from Earth called "I Feel Fine"."

Liam then began to play...

 _..._

 _Baby's good to me, you know_

 _she's happy as can be, you know_

 _she said so_

 _I'm in love with her, and I feel fine._

 _Baby says she's mine, you know_

 _she tells me all the time, you know_

 _she said so_

 _I'm in love with her, and I feel fine._

 _I'm so glad, that she's my little girl,_

 _she's so glad, she's tellin all the world,_

 _that her baby buys her things, you know_

 _he buys her diamond rings, you know_

 _she said so,_

 _She's in love with me, and I feel fine._

 _(Solo)_

 _Baby says she's mine, you know_

 _She tells me all the time, you know_

 _she said so_

 _I'm in love with her, and I feel fine._

 _I'm so glad, that she's my little girl,_

 _she's so glad, she's tellin all the world,_

 _That her baby buys her things, you know_

 _he buys her diamond rings, you know_

 _she said so,_

 _she's in love with me, and I feel fine._

 _She's in love with me, and I feel fine._

...

Liam completed the song and took a bow, the princesses clapping their hooves together. "That was very lovely Liam." Luna said, "You are very talented." Celestia added.

"Thank you your majesties, I don't know what to say." Liam said, very happy that they liked it.

"Well, thank you again Liam, and tell Twilight that we enjoyed the lunch." Celestia said as she and Luna exited the room. Liam and Arron waved as they left.

"See, I told you it wasn't gonna be so bad." Liam said as he started to clean up the room. Arron stood up from his chair and stretched, "Yeah, you're right, and I'm sorry I slept in." Arron said as he also started to help with cleanup.

The brothers managed to clean up the castle before Twilight and Spike got back to the castle late that night. Twilight and Spike walked into the library designated as "the training library" where Liam was practicing his levitation skills. He looked over and saw that they looked a bit dirty. "Wow, you two looked like you walked through a warzone. What happened?" Liam asked.

"Oh, just went and competed to become dragon lord, then became dragon lord for a minute before giving up the position to our new friend Ember." Spike said rather nonchalantly. "Wow, so, your friends with the dragon lord now?" Liam asked. Twilight nodded, "I assume everything went great between you, Arron and the princesses?" she asked. "yep, everything went great. Now tell me, what happened again, with the glow and the dragon land thing?" Liam asked, genuinely curious.

So, Twilight and Spike told Liam what had happened between the former dragon lord Torch, and the "Gauntlet of Fire" and how Torch's daughter Ember became friends with Spike, and how she became the new dragon lord with hopes of learning more about friendship. "Sounds like a lot, so I assume you guys are tired." Liam said, looking at the exhaustion in their faces. They both nodded and went off to bed. Liam was not far behind.

...

 **Author's Note: WTF is This!? I know, this is a bit of a sh*t show. I had to re-write this chapter 3 times until I felt comfortable with it, but this is what I got, so take it or leave it, and I promise I will do better next time, thank you. :)**


	14. Dream Man

**Author's Note: Okay, hopefully I can actually get on track instead of just saying I am and then getting off track due to real world issues like work or school. Here is where one of the overarching plots begin!**

 **...**

Arron drifted deeper and deeper into his slumber as he laid in his bed for another night of wonderful sleep. Ever since he came to Equestria, Arron has had to learn to sleep in a variety of awkward positions. Despite this, he slept like a rock each night, often sleeping in too late to the displeasure of his friends.

Arron was an avid dreamer, and even in Equestria, he kept having dreams, possibly even more detailed and vivid here than on Earth. Usually his dreams involved himself playing sports or doing some sort of big game with hundreds of screaming fans.

Another aspect of Arron's dreams that was common was that in his dreams he often took the form of either a pony or a human. Some nights he was a human playing football or basketball, other nights, he was a Pegasus again, usually flying with Rainbow Dash.

This night however, he was a Human playing in a football game, in his old high school's football field, surrounded by other students cheering him and the team on, one thing he missed from Earth.

However, during a sprint down the field after catching a pass, he turned and noticed a VERY noticeable figure spectating, Rainbow Dash, still in Pony form. Partially shocked by this, he didn't notice the other team's players rushing for him. Unfortunately, Arron wasn't able to react before he was tackled.

"Oh ho! That was quite a fumble!" a voice suddenly bellowed through Arron's dreamscape. Arron didn't recognize the voice, it was deep and had a British accent. Arron then stood up from his fumble and suddenly found himself in the middle of a large black void.

"Hello?" Arron called out, looking around the void. He the turned around and saw a television and a couch in front of it. On the TV was an instant replay of Arron's fumble. And on the couch, sat a man. He was skinny, with curly brown hair. Arron stepped closer to see more of the man's features.

He looked young, mid-twenties maybe, he had a bit of stubble on his face, and he wore a black suit with a red tie. The biggest thing though were his eyes, they were bright green, not glowing, but very bright.

The man turned his head toward the very confused Arron and smiled, "You put up a good fight there, but the fumbles are always my favorite part of these games." the man said in his very noticeable British accent.

"Um, who are you?" Arron asked, walking even closer to the man who sat lounging on the couch. The man simply smiled, while staring blankly at Arron, "A friend." he responded eventually.

Arron was now very confused, he had never seen this man before, and now this man was just sitting there, watching Arron mess up. Was he dreaming him?

"Um, am I dreaming you right now? Cause, I've never met you before in my life." Arron said stepping even closer. The man leaned forward, "Oh, You're not dreaming me, I'm just in your head." the man stated very casually. "What the hell does that mean!?" Arron asked, raising his voice out of confusion.

The man swiftly stood up, making Arron realize that he was a few inches taller than him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, be polite!" The man shouted back at Arron before starting to walk away.

Arron stood for a moment in shock of this stranger's sudden outburst, before walking after him. "Wait, who are you? What's your name? What do you mean you're in my head?" Arron started bombarding the man with questions before the man turned around and glared at Arron, piercing seemingly into his soul with his strange eyes.

The man chuckled, "Oh, well, those are quite a few big questions, but I'll answer them for you, but you might not believe me." The man explained. Arron scoffed, "Try me bucko, me and my brother were transported to a magical cartoon world, there is NOTHING I can't believe at this point!" Arron argued.

The man turned away and chuckled again, "Well, then, you better strap yourself in, because I got a lot to tell you." The man said, suddenly, a chair appeared directly behind Arron, which he fell back into.

The man then turned back to face Arron, "First of all, to quote one of your favorite bands from Earth, I am a traveler of both time and space." The man said, Arron chuckled slightly at the Led Zeppelin reference. "So you're like "The Doctor" from Doctor Who? That explains the accent." Arron commented.

The man laughed, "While I also see the similarities, I am more of a god than a time traveling alien." the man said. Arron was taken a bit aback by the word "god". "Uh, a god?" Arron asked.

"Yep, technically I'm the god of dimensions, and I can travel from dimension to dimension at will." he explained. Arron's eyes then went wide, "Were...were you the one who brought me and Liam here?" Arron asked.

The man simply chuckled and smirked, "I might have had something to do with it." he said smugly.

"Can you bring us back to earth?" Arron quickly asked, getting slightly hopeful. The man just scoffed, "Sorry, but one way trips only."

Arron wanted to be angry, but if he really was dealing with a god, he should probably be more polite, maybe get on his good side. "So, if you are a god, what are you doing in my head?" Arron asked.

"I'm actually in both you and your brother's heads, I just haven't revealed myself to him yet. I'm also not trapped in here, just visiting from the outside." the man explained. Arron was still trying to take in all this startling info.

"As for the name, I am known by many names, God being my favorite, but here where you are, I think I'll go with, Supernova." The man said, suddenly enveloping himself and Arron in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke lifted, Arron found himself in his red Pegasus form, and the man was now a Unicorn pony with a Silver coat, with the same curly brown hair, same bright green eyes, and a cutie mark resembling an imploding star, which fits with the name he stated.

"Now, to fully explain why I'm here for you now, I have big plans coming up and I am planning on offering you and your Brother something to do with these plans, but for now, I will just be watching you 2, and I will appear every now and then, but for now, just keep quiet about this encounter." Supernova explained as he inched closer and closer to Arron before being inches away from his face. "And if you mention anything to anypony before I say, then bad things will happen. BAD things." Supernova said threateningly before fading away from the black void.

...

Arron suddenly jolted up in his bed, his coat covered in sweat. He recognized the being in his room in the castle. "What the hell was that?" Arron asked himself. He then laid his head back down, his mind racing with questions, and even considering telling somepony about Supernova. He then heard the British accent again in his head.

"Remember, tell nopony yet..."

...

 **Author's Note: Yes, this entire story is one giant cliche, but it's MY cliched story! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and thank you! :)**


	15. No Second Prances: Part 1

**Author's Note: You know, one day, I hope I will conquer writer's block, but I don't think today is the day. Please Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

After Arron's mysterious encounter with the dream man, another few weeks passed. Arron kept training with Rainbow Dash, and the 2 grew closer, while Liam continued his almost daily work on Sweet Apple Acres, which led to him saving quite a large number of bits. Liam also continued learning more and more magic.

One day, Twilight called Starlight and Liam to one of castle's formal dining rooms for an important lesson, mostly for Starlight.

Twilight took a plate in her mouth and walked over to the large table in the center of the room, setting it down by one of the places at the table. "First lesson of the day, we very carefully set the table without using magic, so that, YIKES!" Twilight started before turning and being startled by a bombardment of plates and knives and forks all quickly flying towards the table. Twilight quickly ducked down, when all the silverware and plates were on the table, she looked back up to see Starlight and Liam both smiling proudly at the work they just completed.

"Did you...how...when...WHAT!" Twilight stammered out. "What?" Starlight and Liam asked simultaneously. "I said no magic, you 2 were supposed to do it by hoof so I could work in a friendship lesson." Twilight explained. "Oh, well I just heard set the table and kinda just went for it." Starlight said. "Yeah, and I dunno why I have to participate in friendship lessons anyway, I'm only here for the magic stuff." Liam also answered. Twilight shot Liam an angry glare which got him to let out a whimper.

"Well, if you hadn't used magic, you'd have heard me say," Twilight started as she looked down at the placement of silverware in front of her, "...this plate represents your head, this spoon is your heart, and the knives...ARE SHARP! Always be careful with knives." Twilight explained in a manner that said that she didn't really plan this through. Twilight quickly realized this and let out a sigh of defeat. "The metaphor makes more dense when you're actually setting the table." she explained.

"Should we change it back?" Liam asked. "I just want to make sure you're ready for this dinner, Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow to see how the friendship and magic lessons are going." Twilight explained. Starlight examined the table, noticing 6 places. She knew that 4 of them were for herself, Twilight, Liam, and the princess, but what were the other 2 for?

"If it's just you, us, and Princess Celestia, why are there 6 places?" Starlight asked. "Well, the whole point is for you 2 to bring new friends, that way the princess will see for herself how far you both have come." Twilight explained as she walked around to the other side of the table. "And how good of a teacher you have." Twilight said, nudging Starlight slightly.

"I can't choose, I like all your friends." Starlight said, Liam nodded in agreement. "That's the best part, you 2 have to make a new friend!" Twilight said excitedly. Both Starlight and Liam were immediately nervous by this. "Woah, that's a big order for a dinner tomorrow." Liam said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships by magically enslaving the entire population of ponyville!" Starlight said in a fake evil villain voice. Liam let out a snort as he started chuckling at Starlight's joke, Twilight was less than amused.

"Starlight!" Twilight said in a tone similar to a mom telling off her misbehaving child, which made Liam laugh harder. "Just kidding." Starlight said before laughing nervously.

...

Starlight and Liam eventually set out for ponyville together to complete their tasks of making a new friend. "Let's see, make new friends in Ponyville, the friendliest place in Equestria, shouldn't be too hard." Starlight said to Liam as they walked through town. "I wouldn't worry to much Glimms, we got this." Liam said in an attempt to reassure Starlight. "Did you just call me Glimms?" Starlight asked. Liam nodded, "I thought up a nickname, you like it?" Liam asked. Starlight shrugged, "Eh, I'll just stick with Starlight for now, thanks."

The two continued through Ponyville until Liam spotted the music shop. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the music shop, you wanna come with?" Liam asked Starlight. "Nah, I'm good, but good luck with the friend hunt!" Starlight called out as Liam started to head towards the store.

Liam stepped inside and was greeted by a familiar grey earth pony at the counter. "Good morning Liam, back for more albums I assume?" Octavia asked, looking as bored as ever. "Nope, just browsing Octavia." Liam responded before walking into one of the aisles.

He glanced down at the rows upon rows of albums, where he saw several markers for Genre, Artist, etc. Eventually, he found a section that he hadn't seen in the shop before.

"Psychedelic Rock" the piece of paper at the bottom of the shelf read, and Liam immediately got excited. As long as he had been in Equestria, he had only heard the more basic variations of rock, but as a fan of bands like Pink Floyd and Jefferson Airplane back on earth, he missed the experimental sound of Psychedelia.

He immediately began shifting through the records, seeing many very artistic album covers from artists titled Iron Breezy, Blue Bass, and Retina Burning Colors. "Interesting Names" Liam thought before pulling out a record called _Starburst_ by a band called The Johnny Clydesdale Experience. "Is...is this a pun?" Liam said to himself with a chuckle.

"That's a good one." a voice said next to him. Liam turned and found a mint green unicorn with a similar colored mane and a lyre for her cutie mark standing next to him and looking through the Psychedelic Rock section. "Is it, I've never heard of Johnny Clydesdale before." Liam said as he flipped the album over.

"Yeah, Johnny's a classic, a legend, and he knew how to shred on a guitar." the unicorn explained. "You a fan of music too?" Liam asked. The unicorn stopped shifting through the records and looked up at Liam. "I'm a big fan of the classics, I also have some talent making music as well." she said. Liam looked at the lyre and her flank again, "You play the lyre?" Liam asked. The unicorn nodded, "Also the bass guitar, but that's it."

"Really, I play the guitar, and I also like classic rock music." Liam said. The unicorn smiled and stretched out her front hoof, "Lyra Heartstrings." She introduced herself, "Liam Turo" Liam used his first and last name to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you Liam." Lyra said

The two then began to discuss more of the classic rock albums around them as well as the instruments they play. Eventually, Liam decided to purchase the Johnny Clydesdale record and the two exited the shop.

"Lyra, Princess Twilight is hosting a dinner at her castle tomorrow night, and as her student, she has instructed me to bring a friend, would you be interested in coming to the dinner?" Liam asked as they walked away from the store. Lyra's face lit up, "A dinner with the princess! I'd love to! I'll just have to ask my marefriend about it though." she said. Liam was a bit shocked by that last bit.

"Marefriend?" Liam asked, in an interested tone. "Yeah, my marefriend Bon Bon, me and her have been best friends since I moved here, and just a few months ago we began to officially date." Lyra explained. Liam nodded, "That's cool, so you'll know tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, me and her are going to the park this afternoon, I'll ask her there. See ya later Liam!" Lyra said as she walked away. Liam waved as he walked back towards the direction of the castle. "Looks like that was easier than expected." Liam said to himself.

As he was walking away however, he saw Starlight walking away from Sugarcube Corner looking defeated. Liam approached her.

"Hey Starlight, how's the friend search?" he asked. Starlight shrugged, "Well, wasn't so interested after I dropped a cake on her head, so no, not going great. I was just on my way over to Applejack's to see if she could help." Starlight explained. Liam patted her on the back, "Don't worry, you're a smart pony, you'll find a new friend in no time." Liam said reassuringly.

...

Applejack led Starlight through the grove of apple trees with Liam not far behind. Eventually they came to an area of the grove where Big Mac was bucking trees. "I have just the pony for ya Starlight." Applejack said as they approached the stallion. "Meet Big Mac." Applejack introduced her brother. Big Mac turned to face them, "Eeyup." he replied.

Starlight was put off by his lackluster response. "He's not much of a talker." Applejack said. "Nope" Big Mac said in agreement.

"Aw, that's too bad, I like a good conversation." Starlight said. Then, her face lit up as she got an idea. Suddenly, a blue aura shot out of her horn and a strange mist like magic went into Big Mac's mouth. After it went in, he frantically shook his head, and there seemed to be not change.

Suddenly, Big Mac started to stutter out "yups" before eventually speaking, "You did something! Woah, what's happening, I feel really weird, I'm talking so much, and I'm so articulate, enunciating with such precise pronunciation." Big Mac rambled out before covering his mouth with his hoof. He then slowly removed his hoof and spoke again, "Annie Apple Awoke and Accidentally Ate an Auburn Azalea. AAAAAAAHH! Make it Stop!" Big Mac said a tongue twister before screaming and running away in terror.

Liam then stepped forward next to Applejack, "I'll go calm him down." Liam said before running after Big Mac. Applejack then turned to Starlight, giving her a death glare. "I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk." Starlight said. Applejack growled and glared more intensely. "And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be to use magic to make ponies act the way I want them to?" Starlight asked nervously. Applejack stepped forward and growled again.

"Alright! Alright, I'll change him back." Starlight said before trotting off to find Liam and Big Mac.

...

After Starlight fixed Big Mac's talking spell, she and Liam began to head away from Sweet Apple Acres. Liam looked up at the sun's position in the sky. "I think I'm gonna head to the park, I think my new friend's gonna be there, wanna come with?" Liam offered to Starlight. Starlight shook her head, "I'm good, I think I'm gonna go see Rarity or Rainbow Dash, see if they can help." Starlight said. Liam nodded, "Okay, good luck." Liam said as he trotted in the direction of the park.

...

"Okay! Now Flap!" Rainbow Dash shouted as Arron flew closer to the ground. Arron listened and flapped his wings, which kept him from crashing and allowed him to glide back up. Arron immediately flew back up to where Dash was hovering in the sky.

"You're getting better Red, next time we'll try it with more speed." Dash said. Arron was about to object to going faster when he noticed a pony on the ground trying to get their attention. "Hey, is that Starlight?" Arron asked while pointing the waving pony out to Dash. Dash nodded and the 2 flew down to see what she wanted.

"Hey Starlight! What's up?" Dash asked as she and Arron flew down to her level while still hovering. "I have to make a new friend for a friendship lesson for a dinner tomorrow with Celestia. I just asked Rarity for help, but I don't think some new outfit is gonna help me." Starlight explained.

Rainbow chuckled, "Nopony's gonna make friends with you because of your outfit." Rainbow said, "The only thing you want a new friend draped in is Coolness." Rainbow said as she drifted through the air.

"Yeah, when you're the coolest mare in the room, everpony's gonna want to be your friend." Arron added. "Like you two?" Starlight asked. "Yeah, but you already know us, so,..." Rainbow started before thinking of a pony and gasping with excitement, "SPITFIRE!" Rainbow Dash shouted, accidentally spraying Starlight's face with saliva. "Sorry." she said.

"Oh, Spitfire would be a pretty awesome choice, although I've never met her, Dash really idolizes her." Arron said. "Who's that?" Starlight asked. Rainbow gasped in shock of Starlight's lack of knowledge. "Only the Wonderboltiest pony in the Wonderbolts! Come on, you have to meet her." Rainbow said before dissapearing with a sonic boom, with unfortunately no rainbow, leaving Arron and Starlight behind.

Arron chuckled, "She is so adorable when she's excited." he said. A few seconds later Rainbow came zooming back with another boom. "You guys coming or what?" Rainbow asked. Arron nodded, but Starlight looked a little confused. "I guess my first question is, what's a Wonderbolt?" Starlight asked.

Arron then landed back on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. "Now she's done it." Arron thought before seeing Rainbow gasp with the most cartoonish expression on her face he'd ever seen.

"You've never heard of the Wonderbolts!? Where have you been?!" Rainbow shouted, with the wild expression on her face showing confusion, shock, worry, and a bit of sadness. "Enslaving villages." Starlight answered with a nervous chuckle. "Riiiight." Rainbow said as she landed back on the ground. "Well, maybe Fluttershy can help." Rainbow suggested. Stralight simply nodded and walked away with a worried expression on her face.

Rainbow then turned to Arron, "Wanna go meet Spitfire?" she asked. Arron then smiled and nodded, and the two flew back into the sky.

...

Liam wandered through the Ponyville park, admiring the lovely looking little place, seeing a nice fountain, several benches around it, and many ponies all enjoying the day. Eventually, Liam spotted Lyra with another pony standing over in a field among some other ponies enjoying picnics and other activities.

Lyra saw Liam and waved for him to come and join her. Liam approached the 2 mares, who were preparing a kite. "Hey Liam, glad you could join us." Lyra said happily, hoof bumping Liam. Liam then turned to the other mare, a cream colored earth pony with a pink and dark blue mane. "You must be Bon Bon, Lyra told me a bit about you, I'm Liam." Liam introduced himself to Bon Bon, shaking her hoof.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bon Bon said. Liam looked at the kite and smiled, "A bit cheesy, but kites can be fun." Liam said. Lyra nodded as she fixed the last bit of the kite. "I got it, it should fly now."

The three then began to trot through the field while trying to get the kite up in the air. Eventually it began flying properly behind them and they just trotted around the park making small talk.

"So Liam, I heard you are also a musician." Bon Bon said as they flew the kite. Liam nodded, "Yep, I guess you could call it my passion. Do you play anything Bon Bon?" Liam asked. "Yep, I play the piano. I won't say I'm a professional, but Lyra thinks I'm good." Bon Bon said. Liam then got an idea.

"So, ever since I've gotten to Ponyville, I've played some songs for some ponies and they really like it, so I was thinking of starting a band." Liam explained. Bon Bon and Lyra exchanged interested glances. "That sounds like it would be fun." Bon Bon said. Lyra nodded in agreement, "We'll think about it, I know I can play Bass and Lyre, and then Bon Bon can play piano, and you can play guitar." Lyra said.

"Yeah, I just need a drummer." Liam said. The three continued to fly the kite until they passed the fountain and Liam heard a familiar voice. "STOP STRESSING!" the voice shouted. Liam, Bon Bon, and Lyra all turned and saw Starlight Glimmer standing in front of the fountain looking very stressed. She then quickly smiled nervously at all the ponies watching her before sprinting away.

"What was that all about?" Bon Bon asked. Liam sighed, "That was Starlight, she needs to make a new friend for the dinner tomorrow night, and I guess she's having a little more trouble than I am." Liam explained as he watched Starlight walk towards the Ponyville Spa. "I should probably go, I need to check in with Twilight, can you make it to the dinner tomorrow Lyra?" Liam asked. Lyra glanced at Bon Bon, and Bon Bon nodded. "Sure Liam, I'll be there." Lyra said. Liam smiled, "Thanks, see you girls later." Liam said before trotting off towards the castle.

"That idea of being in a band sounds exciting." Bon Bon said. Lyra nodded in agreement.

...

Liam walked into the dining room where he and Starlight were in that morning. He saw Twilight organizing the china and silverware, probably for the tenth time. "Hey Twilight, I made a new friend." Liam said as he walked over to the table. "That's great Liam, who are they?" Twilight asked. "Her name is Lyra Heartstrings, she told me she knew you." Liam explained.

Twilight nodded, "Yep, I knew her from magic school in Canterlot." Twilight said. "Cool, well she said she can come to the dinner, so I'm all good, but Starlight seems to be having a bit of trouble making a new friend." Liam explained. Twilight sighed, "I know that making friends isn't always easy, but I believe in Starlight, and I'm confident that she can make a new friend." Twilight said.

Before either of them could say more, the door to the room suddenly burst open and Starlight ran into the room. "Twilight, Liam, I made a new friend!" Starlight said excitedly as she ran up to them.

Liam smiled and hoof bumped Starlight. "That's wonderful." Twilight said.

"She's great." Starlight said.

"Great." Twilight repeated.

"She's powerful!" Starlight said.

"Powerful?" Twilight repeated with a confused tone.

"She's..." Starlight began, only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Hello...Princess." said a pony standing in the room's doorway. She was a blue unicorn with a silvery mane, and she wore a purple cloak, and a pointy purple hat. She then smirked at Twilight.

"Trixie?" Twilight said, baffled at the sudden appearance of the unicorn.

...

 **Author's Note: End of Part one. I'm gonna split my longer chapters into parts to keep up the flow of chapters, hopefully writers block won't come back, but it probably will. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. :)**


	16. Cancelled,Moving to Fimfiction

This is just an update. I am canceling this story here on . I am currently rewriting and will continue it on . Please go there for it. I will also post the rest of the Fics I plan on writing over there. I am still under the same name of CeasarTwain31. Thank You.


End file.
